


One Of My Girls

by 5y8m12d



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, I'm not sure what I'm doing, OT3, Polyamory, and so cute, debbie x lou x tammy, it's really fun, mostly fluff probably, they're gay together, will include flashbacks!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5y8m12d/pseuds/5y8m12d
Summary: Once the Met Gala heist is over, the eight women continue to hang out at Lou's place. After being the first one to openly defy Daphne Kluger, turns out that Tammy gains the attention of the celebrity.Debbie hates it - she's jealous, really jealous. She wants Tammy to know that she's still one of her girls, because obviously Lou is there, loving every minute of it.





	1. One Of My Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what I'm doing but... OT3!

The first one to notice Debbie’s change in demeanor was Lou. She wasn’t paying much attention to her, but Debbie was holding her arm and at some point had started to slowly dig her nails furiously into Lou’s skin.

“Oh it’s driving you crazy, isn’t it?” Lou laughed, sourly; she was incredibly bothered as well.

Debbie’s eyes were fixed on the scene on the other side of Lou’s place. Tammy was backed against a wall and Daphne was talking to her at an unnecessarily close distance.

“I almost miss the time that Tammy wanted to kick Daphne’s ass for even showing up here.” Debbie said.

Right on cue, Tammy let out a great laugh and as she calmed down Daphne’s eyes stayed firmly directed at the soft pink lips of the woman in front of her.

“Oh fuck off.” Debbie shook Lou’s arms of her grasp and moved towards the other side of the room with as much determination as only Debbie Ocean knew how to pull off.

“Chill.” Lou whispered, as she slowly started to follow Debbie while cautiously fixing her necklaces and letting her eyes roam Debbie’s figure as she walked.

Daphne had proved time and time again that she was far smarter than anyone in the world ever gave her credit for. And when she first got a taste of the attention of a woman, she was overjoyed to continue playing the game. Tammy was a box of surprises for everyone, pulling out tricks that no one sees coming from her. In her middle-class mom style, Daphne didn’t expect her to be the one to defy her. But there they were; weeks later and both enjoying the unexpected boldness that would come out of Tammy at certain times. However, Daphne wasn’t still aware of being in the presence of someone that overshadowed everyone else in confidence.

Debbie reached the couple, with Lou still trailing behind her. And her mere presence was enough to bring the two apart.

“Daphne.” Debbie said, with a tense smile on her face – her eyes saying more than enough. When her objective didn’t move a muscle, she continued. “Kluger.” She said, more forcefully this time.

With that, Debbie tilted her face in a signal to make Daphne go elsewhere. Debbie’s face remained almost motionless, and it still unnerved Daphne slightly, but regardless, she made a series of gestures that meant she was about to challenge Debbie. She flipped her hair, stood straighter, fixed the neckline of her dress and put on a picture-perfect smile.

She was a second away from opening her mouth when her eyes trailed behind Debbie Ocean’s imposing silhouette. There, deadly silent, stood Lou, slowly shaking her head. Her usually assertive blue eyes were unusually expressive and almost comically opened. Even beyond Lou, Daphne was able to catch sight of the rest of the women in the place. Rose and Amita were wildly shaking their heads and gesturing with their hands. Beside them, Constance was making rather worrisome gestures that signaled to Daphne’s possible death. Even with her back turned, sitting on the sofa, Nine Ball was slowly shaking her head, too.

Daphne looked down, put a piece of hair behind her head and walked away with a barely whispered “excuse me, ladies.”

Then, Debbie didn’t even turn around to see her walk away and she knew she would. She stayed with her head held high and her characteristically cold smile in place. A second too late she turned to Tammy, and only watched her retreating back. Daphne and the rest of the girls, now safe from Debbie’s wrath, watched amused as Tammy ran up the stairs, followed by Debbie, followed by Lou.

“Do you think there might be a metaphor hiding in that?” Rose asked.

 

Now there was a closed door separating the three of them from the rest of the world. Lou remained leaning against the door, her arms crossed, her head tilted – seemingly unconcerned by the situation. Though, the big frown on her face was an obvious indicator of her worry. As well as her racing heart, a common occurrence when she was in the presence of either one of the other two women standing there with her, let alone both of them at the same time. 

On the other hand, Tammy was incessantly walking around the small room. She was gesturing with her hands and entire arms at that point. Meanwhile her mouth moved, opened and closed, but she couldn’t find her words yet. Lou and Debbie both noticed she was angry, obviously. Debbie herself felt slightly preoccupied, if she were to be honest; she relaxed her shoulders and her features softened, which in her case was much more alarming than to see her tense.

“So, now you do want me.” Those were the sharp words that managed to make their way out of Tammy’s lips.

She was breathless then, as if finally letting out the weight of those words had simultaneously hurt and relieved her. Some tension that she hadn’t been able to let go of since Debbie found her again suddenly dissolved. Still at a safe distance away, Lou cringed, the spoken sentence was, to her, as sharp as Tammy had probably intended. But, as usual, Debbie didn’t even flinch, didn’t even took a second to answer.

“I always want you.” Her velvet voice was a lasso that seamlessly catches anyone’s attention, no matter how badly Tammy wanted to resist it. Lou didn’t felt jealous to hear that, she felt equally as compelled by the words. “You are one of my girls.” Debbie said, but if anything that further angered Tammy.

Tammy really took the other two by surprise when she exclaimed “Oh! ‘One of your girls’! You mean your heist team of girls or…”

Tammy perhaps took too long to come up with a sentenced poisoned enough she considered worth spitting out. But that happened to be more than enough time for Debbie to kiss her. In that kiss, like in every other one they had ever shared, Tammy tasted all that Debbie was and no one ever saw. It tasted like power, secrets and ambition; as much as it was thoughtful, genuine and so full of love that Tammy worried she wouldn’t be able to breathe afterwards. Debbie put her hands on Tammy’s cheeks with the utmost delicacy, and after a few seconds one hand started to gently stroke her face, moving towards fallen strands of soft blond hair and finally to rest in the back of Tammy’s neck.

Years of history, of longing, passion and lost time were swirling in Tammy’s mind, until a silly thought interrupted the moment. She was so, so sure that Lou was still standing there, leaning against the door, a smirk firmly placed in her face and not at all looking away. It made a familiar smile break into Tammy’s lips and butterflies that were Lou’s blame to set flight in her stomach.

Once the sweet kiss ended, Debbie was still impossibly close to Tammy, her hands happily lost, moving through her hair. Then she whispered, loud enough for both of the two other women to hear.

“One of my girls” she said, accentuating each word with a mystifying amount of possessiveness and love that none of them really could put into words. “Alright?” she finally asked.

And Debbie was more than content to receive Tammy’s soft “alright” whispered in response. As well as Lou’s amused answer:

“Yes, sir”


	2. Las Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (FLASHBACK)
> 
> Debbie and Tammy are in Las Vegas, and after pulling one successful small heist their real feelings for each other start to show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to young Debbie x Tammy!  
> One short but sweet look at their old dynamic as a duo pre-Lou.  
> They're dumb and gay and baby criminals!  
> Fluff!

When she looked up, Tammy could’ve sworn this was a different sky than in New York. There was something different about it, about the stars and everything. But even in Las Vegas, hell, they could’ve been in Paris or Tokyo but that moon, that moon that she was staring at in that precise moment; it looked exactly the way it did when she first realized she loved Debbie Ocean.

It was only slightly complicated. Debbie and she wore the “young and stupid” stereotype clearly marked on their foreheads. To make matters worse, coming from families equally as invested in not-so-legal affairs, these two young women got into far more trouble than anyone of their age. However, they were also smart enough to get themselves out of said trouble – most of the time. Their families helped, occasionally, less and less as time passed.

Their brains worked in similar ways; they were almost-perfect partners. Debbie’s plans were exceptional, and Tammy’s technique was impeccable. Except for the few times they failed. Let it be bad luck or their strong personalities clashing. But Tammy believed it was a matter of time for their bigger plans to be pulled of seamlessly. However, she wasn’t sure if their hearts would ever find a middle ground. And that was a terrifying thought. Tammy’s heart was like a little kid that would sit patiently and wait, pocking you on the side until you agreed to be their friend. While Debbie’s heart was most likely to be the mean kid that steals your lunch and hopes you assume that’s a sign of real friendship.

So, about love, Tammy didn’t knew much about that. She had no idea if she was or would ever be in love with Debbie. But, recently, she had realized that she might be able to risk too much for Debbie, she wanted to make Debbie happy, she wanted Debbie to feel the same pull in the chest, the same warmth in the stomach, the same lightness in the head that she experienced when they were together. It wasn’t a lost cause, though. Debbie usually went out of her way to make Tammy happy, to protect her even when she didn’t need it, to smile at her in ways she no longer smiled at anyone else.

“It was beautiful, if I say so myself” – which she did quite often. Debbie was reminiscing about the most recent con they had pulled off just a few hours ago. It was a short weekend at Las Vegas, how could they not steal something from a casino?  
They couldn’t help it. Luckily, though, it went perfect. Tammy had cheated in one game, making it so obvious and so grand and perfectly incriminating someone else, so that it was a distraction enough for Debbie to get the actual, discreet job done, and get them out of there with a few thousand dollars.

“Stop bragging, Debs. God, you sound like your brother” Tammy said and playfully rolled her eyes.

Debbie didn’t laugh, but her face broke into a big grin that she couldn’t control every time Tammy made a joke. Her jokes were usually terrible, so even when they weren’t good, they were endearing, and Debbie fell for them each time.

“Look! Now you’re smiling like an idiot. Your big brother wouldn’t approve, Debs. An Ocean, smiling! God save us!” Tammy continued, even though she adored the fact that Debbie still hadn’t quite mastered the skill to keep a straight face at all times.

Now Tammy was barely containing her own laughter as she made fun of Debbie, who responded by finally laughing. She then jokingly pushed Tammy away from her, and when the blonde got a little too far after additionally stumbling on her own feet, Debbie pulled her back in. She grabbed her arm, steadied her at her side, and in a perfectly swift movement slipped her hand toward Tammy’s hand, interlocking their fingers.

“You sound as if you’d rather have my dumbass brother here rather than me.” Debbie said, her face back into her usual cold façade.

“That’s not really true, you know it.” Tammy said, calmed down now, still smiling.

“Do you like him more than me, Tam-Tam?”

The silly nickname made Tammy laugh a little, but she knew Debbie. She knew the brunette was only using the distracting name and the seemingly dumb question as a pretense to ask something else, something more serious. Tammy could only guess what Debbie was genuinely asking, but she was hoping they were on the same page.

“That’s not true.” Tammy answered, serious now. Then she stopped them, right there, in the middle of the sidewalk, under the crescent moon that looked bright and a little twisted but that Tammy considered perfect. “In fact, I don’t think I like anyone more than I like you, Debbie.”

The whispered confession sent a chill through Debbie’s body, but it somehow ended leaving a pleasant warmth settling down once the chill was over. It was overwhelming, definitely – knowing that she had Tammy by her side, someone as intelligent and lovely as Tammy, someone with so many layers to their soul, each one more enchanting than the other. Debbie had no idea how to explain it, how to let Tammy know that she was thankful for her existence, that she would always have her back, she would always want her by her side. So when the emotions felt like too much, the words never reached her and Tammy was starting to look a little worried, a small frown falling down on her pretty face, Debbie kissed her.

Debbie kissed her because it felt right, because it felt necessary, like the only thing she could’ve possibly done. She also kissed Tammy because she just really, really wanted to kiss Tammy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY KISSED!!!


	3. The Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie feels the most content and peaceful (as much Debbie Ocean can be) when she's with Lou and Tammy.
> 
> But her paradise gets disrupted by the concept of Tammy's "husband"...
> 
> Lou actually does something about it.

“She’s bad.” Debbie said, as she mindlessly traced eight figures on Lou’s naked back.

They were laying down on Lou’s bed, the sheets barely covering the lower halves of their bodies, as they listened to Tammy sing terribly from the shower.

“Oh she’s terrible.” Lou answered, half asleep already, with just enough energy to laugh.

Debbie felt relaxed, she felt free from the ties that bound her to the world, she felt herself released even from her own chains that tied her to an overactive brain. She relished in these moments next to Lou and Tammy that allowed her to what felt like disconnecting her mind. 

In that moment, Tammy came out of the bathroom, already dressed in a soft beige sweater and her signature jeans that made Lou endlessly tease her about. She was still drying her hair with a towel and humming a melody as she paced around the room. Until she stopped right at the foot of the bed, she smiled openly at the scene before her. Lou was laying on her stomach, one arm thrown out of the bed, her hair a mess and one or two necklaces still on her neck for none of them had the patience to take them all off.

So Tammy makes eye contact with Debbie, it begins as small smirks, but Tammy can’t help it that once Debbie winks at her she starts grinning like a little child. They stand there in silence, simply smiling at each other for another second – both of them delighted at finally, truly feeling reconnected. One small snore from Lou is enough to make them break the moment and let out soft laughs. Then Debbie shakes her head and attempts to fix her long hair, still smiling slightly, and sits up on the bed. Carelessly letting the sheets pool around her lower half and leaving her chest entirely exposed to Tammy’s suddenly nervous eyes. Tammy blinked once, twice, took a big breath and made a poor attempt to focus on Debbie’s face. 

That’s when Debbie slightly tilts her head and her relaxed features turn into a smirk once again, she notices one or two hickeys on Tammy’s neck. 

“Hey, Tam-Tam. How are you going to explain those to your husband? EBay?” Debbie said, enjoying her own joke a little more that she’d care to admit. It was made even better by Lou’s sleepy, messy attempt at a laugh.

But Tammy’s mind barely registered Debbie’s teasing, she was far more preoccupied by the heavenly sight of Debbie’s chest and Lou’s back, looking as inviting as ever, if only she said a word…

“Who?” Was the only dumbfounded answer that Tammy’s lips could produce as her left hand flew to her neck, finally understanding what Debbie was talking about.

“Husband, Tammy.” Debbie explained, still amused.

“Oh! He! Yes… I will call him right now. For sure.” Tammy said, looking down and hurriedly leaving the room, still holding on to one of Lou’s towels.

Now, Debbie didn’t frown. But her tranquil expression vanished in a second. She couldn’t believe it that so fast her brain was working again, starting to run again. Her hand went back to resting on Lou’s naked back, shaking her a little bit as she whispered.

“Lou, did you hear that? She used her ‘I’m lying’ voice”

“Honey, I’m asleep I can’t hear you.”

 

The next day, after barely discussing the situation, turns out that Lou became much more invested than Debbie herself, or at least she was the first one to come up with a plan of action. Confidently, Lou walked up to where Nine Ball was casually typing on her laptop, feeling quite as home as she did the first time she came in. They both got along fine, Lou was like the only bridge that managed to seamlessly communicate Debbie’s high intensity directions to Nine Ball’s undisturbed actions and back again. 

“Nine Ball, who’s your favorite boss?” Lou asked, her hands placed on her hips and one feet coming up to rest on the coffee table next to Nine Ball’s chair.

“Girl, I don’t have a single boss and you want me to pick one?” Nina Ball laughed, not even taking her eyes away from the computer. 

“Let’s try this again.” Lou said to herself. “Constance! Who’s your favorite mom?”

Lou was the only one that didn’t cringe at the friendly nickname for Debbie, Lou and Tammy that the younger one of the group had picked. So, from another couch came Constance response.

“Only you, L.” Constance said, grinning and aiming “finger guns” at Lou, who nodded in great satisfaction.

“So.” Lou said back to Nine Ball.

“Right. What do you want?” 

 

“It’s fake.” Lou said, dropping a few papers in front of Debbie, who was sitting down in front of a desk, writing things down in her usual style of lists that only she could understand. The worn-down paper was torn at the edges, smudges of ink all over it, but Debbie didn’t seem to want another one. Lou’s heart hurt a little at the sight. No matter how much money Debbie earned back, there were little things, habits that she got while in prison that didn’t leave her alone. The brunette, master of crime, who usually spends her money without batting an eyelash, sometimes would find herself struggling to pick up a brand new piece of paper if there was still space on the one she was using.

“I didn’t say it was real, but I told you it was a really convincing copy.” Debbie said, without looking up from her papers.

“What?” Lou was lost. “I’m not taking about another one of your illegal affairs, Debs.” Lou pointed at the first page that she had thrown on the desk. “Tammy’s husband. He doesn’t exist.

Debbie took a second to process the information, briefly looking at some official-looking file.

“Well, all of us have ‘not existed’ at times according to what you’d find on archives.” She answered carelessly.

“That’s not what I mean. She’s never married a man. There’s no proof of that and if there were you know Nine Ball would have found it.”

“Did you have Nine Ball stalk Tammy?” Debbie refuted, with a defying eyebrow perfectly arched. “I don’t have to remind you that sometimes you don’t legally marry a person you love and still you can consider them husband or wife.”

“It’s not like that, smartass. And we didn’t stalk her. But we might have catfished her little sister, asked about her family and she might have disclosed something like ‘and there’s my older sister. That useless lesbian never married, she’s still thinking about her ex. Has two cute kids though’” 

When Lou finished talking, she relished in the thousand of different emotions that went through the usually stone-cold, calm and collected face of the great Debbie Ocean. The woman did have a weakness or two, it seemed. Lou waited patiently, she was aware of the heavy information she had disclosed, she gave Debbie her time, until finally she answered.

“The ex, would that be…or…” Debbie mumbled while making vague signals between Lou and her.

The only answer she received from her blonde partner was a balled up piece of paper thrown at her face and Lou’s retreating silhouette as she walked away whispering about how “Irritating. Just so irritating.” Debbie was.


	4. Not Heartbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (FLASHBACK)
> 
> Lou's not sad. She's absolutely not heartbroken and a real mess after finding out Debbie is in jail.
> 
> She's not a crybaby. She's a strong independent woman who's just really in love with two other women that are no longer part of her life.
> 
> But there's a light at the end of tunnel - there's a suburban mom at the door of her house.

“Lou, stop being a damn crybaby.” Lou could almost hear Debbie saying those words at her.

A few months had passed; Lou could revisit every single one of them in the blink of an eye. One month since the news of Debbie going to jail got to her. Two months since Lou had gotten her new, empty-feeling home. Seven months since Debbie moved out of their old shared home. Nine months since Debbie met Claude fucking Becker. Exactly twenty months since Tammy had also walked out of their old home, and their lives, for that matter.

When did things started to go downhill? Lou, for the life of her, couldn’t point out the exact moment. But if what she was currently feeling wasn’t rockbottom… well then Lou worried she wouldn’t be able to take whatever else life had coming for her.

What even was she thinking? Approaching two girls who were clearly in a relationship, going home with them, again and again, until she fell for them, both of them… Letting herself fall for Debbie who was too much power and confidence but with just enough smiles and tender touches to fill up two hearts. Letting herself fall for Tammy, too, a miracle in the shape of a woman, brighter than the sun yet a goddamn perfect thief. Was it all worth it? Were they what they really wanted – needed?

The questions, the memories and the anger filled up Lou’s mind with a nearly unbearable headache that had her sitting still on the edge of the stage in the back of the building which she currently called her home. The only movement in the place was the cold breeze that would sneak from the outside and would make Lou shiver from time to time – would she ever find a way to heat the place? She wondered.

“You will never be able to heat this place.”

Lou heard a voice speak from the other side of the room. Her deep frown was replaced by comically opened eyes that reflected her surprise – she must have been hallucinating.

“Oh, wow, it’s this bad, huh.” Tammy kept talking, as she walked through the place, pushing around articles of clothing, pizza boxes, cans and bottles that were strewn all over the messy floor. “I told her. You look like the kind that can’t handle a breakup.”

“Tammy.” Lou said, and looked up, dumbfounded, to say the least. She grew frustrated at her inability to utter something other than the name of the other woman, but in the single word, Lou felt like all air was escaping from her lungs. “Tammy.” She said again, a smile finding its natural way in.

Tammy was pretty much like a vision. Her hair was nicely done, her make-up was delicate and her clothes were, honestly, a little bit of a mess between something more refined and something odd from their past that Lou couldn’t quite determine. But her face, her pretty face carried an unimpressed expression at Lou’s dramatics, but it was also something more, something deeper, something usual and undeniably Tammy. Her eyes were soft, understanding, forgiving and for Lou, they were the light at the end of the tunnel. So Lou stayed sitting still, smiling at Tammy as the other one walked slowly towards her.

“I told Debbie once ‘I will never, ever, suffer for you… idiot.” Tammy said.

Lou loved the way Debbie and Tammy spoke of each other. It was something so profound that no one, maybe not even Lou would ever understand. It meant not just knowing but also understanding every corner of each other’s bodies, pasts and minds. But sometimes, Lou knew, maybe it was none of that, maybe it was just the brutal honesty of a lifetime of friendship and the very literal use behind the word “idiot.” Still, it was endearing to know that two masterminds of crime cared and truly loved each other.

“But I think I can admit that it hurt me a little to imagine that you were here alone, heartbroken.” Tammy finished talking, and she stopped in front of Lou but still out of reach. Her arms were crossed and her eyes seemed to study everything about the other woman, in a way that if it would’ve been anybody else Lou would have felt uncomfortable.

The tender admission made Lou’s frown come back to her face and her lower lip come out in a pout that made a small smile break out in Tammy’s face. But the Australian woman caught herself and fixed her expression relaxed her face.

“I’m not heartbroken.” Lou exhaled. Incredibly so, her voice was still firm and it was apparently impossible to take the arrogant tilt out of her tone. But her blue eyes, those of the crystalline color of an idyllic river, the sadness in them hurt Tammy more than she prepared herself for.

“You really are a crybaby.” Tammy said, nodding her head as if reaffirming some previous declaration that both of them had heard from some beautiful brunette woman that was currently missing from their lives.

In that instant both of them sprung from their stillness as if brought to life by a helpless need for each other that set them on fire. The fell into each other’s arms, like so many times before – after successful cons, after anniversaries and simply good days together. They held each other tightly, immediately finding the perfect, familiar way in which their bodies fitted. The embrace was so warm and they felt such kindness and understanding radiating from each other that Lou started laughing a little bit, overjoyed at being so lucky to have Tammy back in her arms.

“We need to get this place in order, you know.” Tammy started saying. “You kind of need a haircut. And I’m sure you know how to dress better than this.” She kept saying as Lou continued to laugh and sway them back and forth. “Also you have to come up with a productive way to use this ridiculous place you got yourself.”

As they laughed together, Tammy felt slightly nervous. She had sworn to never come back to Debbie, to Lou – to them. But there she was, her heart beating out of her chest as if it wanted to go right into Lou’s chest and become one with the wild heart she knew she would find there. However, a second of silence later, Tammy became conscious of a change of demeanor in Lou and a small change in their position.

“Lou, honey, please take your hand off my butt.” Tammy said.

“Why?” Lou simply asked.

“Ugh, I have a kid now! A little girl, and a little boy is on its way!” Tammy exclaimed and pulled away a little, just enough to look into Lou’s face and the damn smirk she wore on her lips.

Effectively, Lou’s eyebrows rose and the air, for a second time since Tammy walked in, was knocked out of her lungs. She was surprised, sure, but she cleared her throat, smiled again and whisper a question to Tammy.

“Is she here?”

“No.” Tammy answered, quietly, already aware of the wheels turning in Lou’s mind.

Already aware she was not going to be able to stop herself from welcoming whatever Lou asked next. Not if it meant one night, a few weekends or months, not if it meant some imperfect, undetermined relationship that would help them to deal with the years that were ahead of them, until, or if, they got back what they were missing.


	5. Old Feelings Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and Lou are getting ready to face Tammy after everyone found out her husband... didn't exist.
> 
> They're both realizing so many things while the rest of their team is loving every second of it.

Debbie and Lou were standing upstairs, shoulder to shoulder, looking over the railing at their group of… colleagues? Friends. Debbie corrected herself on her head; they were definitely their group of friends, if not family already. Who else in the world would keep coming back to the same sketchy, unnaturally cold building after becoming millionaires? Only friends. At this point, after being called “mom” by Constance so often, she might as well embrace it, Debbie thought.

So there they were, five little kids, they seemed to Debbie. Daphne and Rose were just coming back from a date. Debbie felt ecstatic about it – the further away the gorgeous celebrity was away from Tammy, the better. And, sincerely, it was endearing to watch the flustered Irish woman confessing her feelings for the younger one. Everyone was happy for them. Especially Amita who was listening, almost with tears in her eyes, as Daphne retold every detail of their date while still holding tightly to Rose’s hand. Constance and Nine Ball were barely paying attention, though. Lou knew that the talented hacker was showing the younger one footage of the security cameras of the restaurant were the date had happened. They looked like they were having the time of their life laughing at the couple’s antics.

Lou’s quiet observation of the group was broken by Debbie speaking up.

“I can’t believe you told them.” Debbie said, sounding not really impressed.

“I didn’t.” Lou answered carelessly. “Nine Ball just helped with my… research. Constance overheard some of it and…”

It was enough information. Debbie nodded her head, understanding now how in a matter of a day the whole group was aware of the inexistence of Tammy’s husband.

“Yeah, because you all could pull of a perfect heist but couldn’t keep a secret to save your lives.” Debbie said, not really that bothered about it. But still, she rolled her eyes, exhaled heavily and turned around and into her and Lou’s room.

Behind her, Lou perfectly, only slightly more dramatically, imitated her scoff and eye roll and went after her. Just to be again interrogated again the second she entered the room.

“You know, this really doesn’t add up. Why would Tammy even make up a husband?” Debbie was saying, “Oh don’t give me that look.”

She was referring to Lou’s smirk, clearly referencing their previous conversation when the blonde suggested that Tammy obviously wanted them to be jealous and make herself unavailable to avoid the situation that was now pretty unavoidable. The “old feelings” situation.

“Also, really, in five years that I was away, you met with her… sporadically.” Debbie said, finally informed on the activities of the other two while she was in jail, and then watched as Lou shrugged, with an annoyingly pleased smiled on her face, accepting the accusation. “And it never occurred to you to ask about her husband?”

“What for?” Lou answered “That kind of talk always ruins the mood.”

That earned her another one of Debbie Ocean’s “scoff and eye-roll” that this time she stopped herself from imitating to save herself from more trouble.

“Do you think you ever went more than, I don’t know, nine months without seeing Tammy?” Debbie asked, and after receiving a negative head shake from Lou she continued to ask “So you never found it suspicious that she got another kid and you never saw her pregnant?”

“Ah” Lou whispered, a deeply thoughtful look suddenly overcoming her face. Then, a series of noises brought Debbie to leave the room to investigate, almost but not quite missing the rest of Lou’s reaction “Baby I’m a lesbian I obviously have no idea where babies come from!”

By the time Lou reached Debbie back outside their room, they noticed all the noise was because Tammy had finally arrived after Debbie had called her again earlier that day. To their credit, all the other women were trying their best to act normal, as if they weren’t in the middle of a lesbian drama involving three criminals and one fake husband. Sadly, apparently they were only able to keep their cool when performing some criminal act. In any way, Tammy barely paid them attention. She stood there, in the middle of the room, silently looking up at Debbie and Lou who were looking down at her, their silhouettes as imposing as ever, their eyes, however, looked inviting and vulnerable in a way that only Tammy had seen them before.

The silent scene stayed still for what seemed like an eternity, so many questions being asked in one simple look, so many thing were being put to the test right then and there. It was a matter of friendship, trust, old wounds, intimacy, attraction, forgiveness, loyalty… and one particular word that Tammy didn’t want to really think about. So she started walking again, going upstairs to meet up with fate.

Five other women looked in complete silence as Tammy arrived upstairs and went inside Lou and Debbie’s room. They closed the door. And in genuine feeling, Rose turned to the person closest to her and asked “Why does everything they do looks charged with a heavy metaphor?”

Naturally, Constance exploded in a great laugh and in a few seconds the group was back into their casual rhythm, only this time they started moving outside, giving the other three women some privacy, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok yes it was a short kind of filler chapter but! I might post another one tonight!


	6. Lou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (FLASHBACK)
> 
> It's Debbie and Tammy's anniversary. But there's a certain Australian woman that's about to crash their party... maybe forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited. This is my version of how OT3 started.

Debbie was smiling. God, she was trying really hard not to smile but it was just so difficult lately. It was her anniversary with Tammy and the younger one had been so excited the entire day that it made Debbie herself feel like she was walking on top of clouds. For the special occasion they had made the most out of every second of the day. Tammy served them breakfast in bed, while Debbie planned for two weeks the perfect picnic to have on Tammy’s favorite spot in the park. Tammy filled the house with roses – the only flower Debbie really liked. And Debbie got Tammy dozens of little gifts that she kept bringing out even late at night.

The day seemed to last forever and once the night settled around them, they were still not ready to go back home. That’s how they ended up in one of their old favorite nightclubs. They didn’t visit too many clubs but that one brought very happy memories for them – at least for Tammy, who clearly remembers the first time she dragged Debbie in there, their first gay club, while the brunette wore a frown the entire night at feeling exposed to a large group of strangers.

However, even though it was a special night and they swore they would not work that day… well it was difficult not to take advantage of drunk people basically letting their personal objects fall into the hands of the two women. It was their fault for taking expensive watches to a nightclub – Debbie once said to Tammy. Now, the older one was ready to go home with the love of her life, she was smiling while walking towards the bar with her heart full… as well as her pockets. Then, the scene she found there instantaneously knocked the smile of her face and made her clench her fists in a sudden anger that she wasn’t sure she knew how to manage.

Tammy was there, sitting in a stool, all cute and smiling. But in front of her, leaning on the bar and almost falling over into Tammy’s lap, was a blonde woman visibly melting at the words coming out of Tammy’s lips – maybe just at the sight of Tammy’s pink lips. Debbie couldn’t believe it, that woman was shamelessly stroking Tammy’s hands and Tammy was letting it happen as she laughed and smiled and…

“She’s taken.” – Debbie said. 

In that simple sentence she put at much strength as she was capable of. Tammy hadn’t even realized the second Debbie had arrived at her side, but when she heard her voice she had to take a deep breath, preparing for the worst. Just in that sentence, but Tammy was able to hear the possessiveness, the jealousy, the arrogance, and every dangerous thing about Debbie Ocean. Worst of all, Tammy worried about the naïve bartender who didn’t notice or cared about Debbie’s intimidating stare and, to the amazement of the other women, answered instantly, without hesitation.

“Are you?”

The boldness of the question actually managed to take Debbie by surprise. Or maybe it was the immediate realization that the woman was outstandingly beautiful – her blue eyes were almost blinding.

“Excuse me?” – Debbie asked. 

“My name’s Lou, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” – The bartender said. Her smile was hypnotizing.

To make everything worse, Debbie noticed, the woman even had an accent. It was enough to leave Debbie and Tammy staring speechless at her.

“Well, are both of you going to leave me talking to myself?” – Lou lifted an eyebrow and with that single move made the heartbeat of the other two sped up – “Or are you going to explain to me why are your pockets full with the things of my clients?”

Lou’s expression remained calm and confident but the question was there in the open – she caught them. Tammy looked disappointed but not really worried. On the other hand, Debbie looked relieved and annoyed – or course all that woman wanted was money.

“Alright. How much do you want to keep your mouth shut?” – Debbie asked, getting ready to pay and cursing the entire universe for ruining her anniversary.

“Oh nothing! I don’t need money. I can pay myself the taxi that would take us all back to your place”

The suggestion made a small noise of surprise to come out of Tammy, she had to clear her throat and take a sip of the drink. However, it wasn’t that much of a suggestion, it was a statement. Debbie did a good job at hiding her own shock, and although part of her knew she should’ve thrown a drink at Lou and leave the place holding Tammy’s hand, something inside her also made it impossible to say no that gorgeous woman of the mesmerizing voice.

Was she failing Tammy by being so attracted to this stranger? Debbie wondered. Was Tammy failing her? What did that entire situation even mean? Debbie felt lost for a terrible second, an uncommon occurrence for her. But then she stared at the face of the other two women there, their desire for her and for each other was so visible that it would’ve been just cruel to deny them something so simple… It didn’t have to mean anything.

 

The next morning Debbie woke up to her sleepy girlfriend leaving kisses on her naked back, that bit wasn’t unusual. The surprise came when she actually opened her eyes and found another body next to her. Soft, pale skin was on display while Lou laid on her back, her hair a great mess on the pillows.

Debbie poked her on the ribs, receiving one grunted protest followed by a small giggle from Tammy, who was now leaning on one arm, rising to see what was happening on the other side of the bed, still snuggly holding onto her girlfriend. Debbie poked again.

“You know, I think you were supposed to leave a while ago.”

“Debs! Don’t be rude!” – Tammy whispered.

“No, sir. I’m not leaving this cozy, cozy bed.” – Lou answered with a sleepy voice that left both Debbie and Tammy breathless.

 

Lou really didn’t leave that bed for a few hours that morning – or any of the other mornings that were to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVED WRITING THIS.  
> I'm thinking of making an entire fic of just these little moments of the early stages of ot3.  
> I have so many ideas and I'm not sure if I can put everything as just little flashbacks in this fic.  
> Would anyone want to read that? Should I?


	7. Now Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time that Debbie, Lou and Tammy finally face each other and say out loud all of the things they need to say.
> 
> There will be tears, there will be hugs and kisses. Hopefully in the end they'll have again all that they lost many years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a little longer than expected....

Tammy feels uncomfortable the second she’s alone behind closed doors with Debbie and Lou again. Mostly she feels uncomfortable because it’s just unnatural for her to feel uncomfortable around them. There’s not too much time to dwell on the knots in her throat and Debbie’s profound stare, because, as per usual, Lou is there to take both of them out of their unnecessary tension with an effortless flick of her wrist, in this case it’s barely six words.

“Well, don’t I get a kiss?” Lou exclaims, as if they were in the most casual of situations.

Tammy can’t help but smile, even though the tilt of her head and her small frown mean irritation towards the Australian woman. Turns out that both, Debbie and Tammy, had underestimated Lou. Because the blonde was ready to fight, it seemed – she wanted them, both and she was not going to back down from the fight. Some years ago Lou felt like she had lost them both forever – lost everything she had. Now having the three of them in the same room, not for work reasons, felt like the most marvelous thing ever. And Lou was not about to let anyone’s pride stand in the way.

So she bravely took the first step towards Tammy, her arms opened in a welcoming way. Tammy’s breath caught in her throat. The moment felt overwhelming, even though Lou was asking simply for a hello-kiss, just a sweet greeting, but it felt like coming home after an eternity apart, because this time it was going to be honest. In a second, Tammy closed the rest of the distance and kissed Lou. Their lips met with force but the simple touch immediately relaxed them both into a delicacy they felt as heavenly. 

Truthfully, the kiss did ended up being short and sweet, they were merely saying hello. But there was someone else in the room, someone who’s a little more controlling and can’t fix everything with a kiss, someone who wants an explanation, someone who still yearns for forgiveness – there was Debbie Ocean. Debbie with years of repressed emotions and an aching heart for a lost friendship, partnership, love and everything that Tammy meant – means – to her.

This time it was Tammy who made the first step, but nothing else, she would not give up everything for Debbie and she needed them to know. But the first step was there, Tammy had opened a door but now only Debbie could cross it. And she did, she did it with all the passion in her heart and the pain in her chest. She almost threw herself at Tammy, feeling that if she didn’t caught her on time she might vanish. It was so unlike Debbie, it was the type of gesture from her that no one had witnessed in years. “These idiots are really one step away from making me cry” Lou thought to herself as Debbie and Tammy did their version of pouring their hearts out.

After an impossibly tight hug, Debbie pulled back slightly to look at Tammy, right into her sweet brown eyes and ask what she had been dying to know.

“Why did you lie to me Tammy?” Debbie’s question was strong enough to make Tammy cry. She was strong and brave and as coldhearted as Debbie when necessary, but she was not one to foolishly avoid crying. “Why did you lie? Why make up a husband?” Debbie continued to ask, leaning her forehead against Tammy and closing her eyes because she couldn’t take the sight of the other one crying. “All of this to avoid that I asked for a second chance? Would that be such a terrible scenario, Tammy?”

It was all too much, so Tammy went back to hugging Debbie with all her strength and hiding her face on the brunette’s neck. While Lou helplessly cleared her throat, crossed and uncrossed her arms, trying to find something to do to keep her from shedding a tear.

“I hate you so much Debbie. How dare you making me cry! Oh my god, Debs.” Tammy said, as Debbie swayed them back and forth while tenderly moving her hand up and down Tammy’s back.

Then, as if struck by lightning, Tammy pulls away from Debbie and stands in the middle of the room, agitating her arms, taking deep breaths and calming down. Once there are no more tears slipping from her eyes, she smiles at the rare sight of both Debbie and Lou with tiny tears in their eyes, she feels lucky for being the only one that gets to see them like that, knowing they care about her that much. But for Tammy the sight is also tremendously funny. Debbie and Lou have watery eyes and nervous smiles and they’ve never looked so much like teenagers in love – and oh God, Tammy loves them both so much. 

“Listen, both of you, idiots.” She starts, still moving through emotions at the speed of light – wiping tear stains, laughing, frowning, and shaking her head, all in matter of seconds. “Debbie, first of all you’re the biggest idiot here. You knew, we both knew we were not meant to last; we were just not for each other! Just admit it! Accept it please because I did long ago. However… we are stupid. Oh yes we are. So we stuck with each other, we held tightly, we did what we could and when it seemed we were going to break… Idiot number three appeared! It looked perfect, like we found balance. But, Lou, baby I love you but what were you thinking? What were we all thinking? It was not going to work out… and it didn’t. It was beautiful… and then it wasn’t!” Tammy continued to talk as the heads of the three women in the room moved through a thousand memories of regrettable decisions as well as the most precious moments of their lives.

“So I left. Because I thought it was the right thing. And part of me still wants the stability and the partially legal life I currently have going on. I got a kid, it was an impulsive decision at first, adopting, but, you guys, I love them so much. I adopted a second one and I would give my life for them.” Tammy voice was much softer and stable then, she was finally calm again. The mention of the kids made the three of them smile. “But then, Debbie you went to jail and I have to admit it caused a mess in my head because… that was always one of my nightmares, you know… I think I have spent most of my life just fearing that one day one of your plans would fail and it would be the end… I was scared.”

Tammy made a pause then, because it was tough to finally admit that she really was affected by the news of Debbie’s downfall. The admission also touched the other two women. Lou was speechless, she had seen Tammy so controlled back then. Debbie appreciated the moment of silence to take a breath, she never thought about how the news would affect the one person she had worked with for so long.

“I knew I had to be there for Lou, I couldn’t help it, we needed each other, and we still do. And I knew one day you would get out and you would find me and… well Lou never really asked but after you got out I made up the husband thing thinking it would stop you from asking me whatever I just knew you were going to ask… It didn’t. But I thought it would stop me from saying yes… It didn’t. So I thought it would surely stop me from ending up right here in this spot. But I’m not really sure what’s going on right now, I don’t know what you want, I’m not sure what I want and I just know that in all those years I never…”

At that point Tammy stopped, looking exhausted, staring down at the floor, her cheeks blushed but her eyes finally dry. Lou lifted her head, again ready to take the lead and say whatever they needed her to say to save the day. But Debbie understood that when Tammy said “I don’t know what you want” she was referring to her specifically – it wasn’t hard to tell what Lou wanted. So it was Debbie who spoke at last.

“You never stopped loving us? You never stopped loving me, Tam-Tam?” Debbie said softly, making the other woman smile, because this time the nickname was entirely intentional, was a sweet gesture, just to make her smile. “Because I never stopped loving you, either of you. I have to say it, I love you. I love you both. I’ve made regrettable choices, yes. I didn’t give you what you deserved, Tammy. And leaving Lou after everything was my greatest mistake. But if you’ve waited all this years for an apology, here it is, Tammy. I am sorry, I am sorry for everything, for wanting too much, not understanding what you wanted, and God, both of you, I’m so sorry for the years we missed… because of me.”

At that point, Debbie even scoffed and rolled her eyes at herself, knowing she deserved it. The gesture made the other two women in the room immediately imitate her. It was an impulse and a completely natural reaction for them. The comicality of it all made them laugh a bit, and Lou placed one of her hands on Debbie’s shoulder, as a silent sign of support, also urging her to continue.

“I love you both, I always will, even when the words don’t come out of me…” Debbie kept talking, clearly struggling with the task of sharing her feeling with a speech, but the tenderness on Tammy’s brown eyes made her want to continue, they deserved to hear this. “What do I want? I want you. I want you back. I want you here. I want us to be a team and take care of… our friends, or five new friends. I want us to love each other, without barriers, without fear, only with the knowledge that we love each other and that we are now going to do it wisely.”

It was impressive, to say the least. Any witness would have waited to see Tammy break down crying again, Lou make her own speech and Debbie get down on both knees to and pull out a few diamonds to propose to the women she loved. But they had never been the predictable type of women.

“Good job, Debs.” Lou said, smirking again as if it was the natural state of her face. She patted Debbie on the back a few times and then said to both Debbie and Tammy: “Now kiss.”

And that was exactly what they did. Debbie and Tammy moved simultaneously, met in the middle and kissed in a way they haven’t done in so many years. It was passionate, it was sincere, it was sweet and they could feel each other smile in the kiss.

“Ok, that’s enough. Let’s go hang out with some semi-normal people for a while, shall we?” Lou said, already walking out the room, an unusually big grin on her face, knowing the loves of her life were following right behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THIS. let me know please.
> 
> psa I hope no one is confused, I changed the order of the chapters a little and there's a new one before this one.


	8. Family Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say that every day is a new challange. But for Debbie, Lou and Tammy, a new challange seems to come every hour, every time someone opens their mouth they have to struggle to get their relationship back in order.
> 
> But what if Debbie and Tammy had been hiding something for twenty years?

“You know, you don’t have to sit on the floor, Constance.” - Tammy said, with a soft frown on her forehead. The sight made Debbie smile.

“It’s okay, mom. This is comfy.” – Constance replied casually.

After a second of concentration, Rose looked up, as if she just had the brightest idea ever.

“Oh! Mood!” – She exclaimed, excitedly.

In response, Lou and Nine Ball laughed, while Constance, who had unknowingly started her on modern day slang, grimaced slightly but gave her thumbs up. Daphne, who was cuddling next to Rose, patted her reassuringly on the back and subsequently kissed her cheek.

The eight women were currently lounging on the outside of Lou’s place, enjoying the early stages of summer now that finally there was no reason to struggle to heat the inside of the place. They were all chatting, sharing drinks and snacks. Daphne and Rose cuddled in one chair, Constance sat on the floor, Nine Ball left her laptop behind but casually scrolled through her phone and Lou was doing a great job at taking up two chairs to sit herself. She purposely left Debbie and Tammy to sit with each other – enjoying the view, enjoying the feeling of seeing them together and the slight nervousness on both of New York’s greatest criminal’s faces. Debbie was sitting visibly tense and Tammy was staring at her lap, still, they were holding hands.

“Debbie, darling, sorry for my curiosity but…” – Rose started, took her time with coming up with a good question and then, with a genuinely confused face finished. – “Is everything alright?”

Was the simple question as heavily emotionally charged as it felt? No one could tell, yet they all waited anxiously for Debbie answer. However, Debbie barely smiled, looked thoughtful and hummed, leaving everyone in suspense in her usual style.

“Is it like… the old days?” – Amita intervened.

For a second, Debbie forgot that the talented women had been a good friend and partner in different heists for many years. Amita started working with Debbie around the time she was still together with Lou and Tammy.

“Yes. Everything’s alright and just like the good, old days.” – Debbie said, sounding pleased – annoyingly pleased enough for Tammy to push her a little on their seat, just to try to knock the smile of her face, affectionately.

“Aw, moms. Y’all cute.” – Constance said, making them all laugh.

As the conversation continued, Lou noticed that Daphne looked quite tense and nervous despite everyone else being seemingly calm. What could possibly be troubling the young celebrity so much?

“Are you alright, Kluger?” – Lou asked her, suddenly suspicious, she had never seen Daphne bite her nails.

“Yes, yes she is” – The answer came from Nine Ball, who stared challengingly at Daphne, making her bite her nails more aggressively.

They all noticed Debbie was a second away from asking, and that would’ve been too much. So once she saw Debbie open her mouth, Daphne spilled what was on her mind.

“Tammy is married!”

“Yeah, not so much. We kind of solved that mystery already.” – Lou refuted, laughing.

“She’s married to Debbie!” – That sentence came from Rose, who looked as if she had seen a ghost, not believing she had said that out loud.

“No, she isn’t.” – Lou calmly explained, skepticism reaching her voice.

“It happened in Vegas!” – Now that was Constance’s voice. The younger one immediately covered her entire face with both hands.

“I didn’t say anything!” – Amita basically screamed. Her voice trembling with the fear of ever betraying Debbie Ocean.

“I am killing four women tonight!” – Finally, Nine Ball said.

What had happened was that after delivering Lou all the answers she wanted about Tammy’s non-existent husband, Nine Ball kept researching the life of the sly criminal who had done the most wonderful job at keeping a low profile through her entire life. The only possibly incriminating thing about Tammy’s life was her public relationship with Debbie… specifically, that tiny, little marriage certificate from a chapel of questionable reputation in Las Vegas around twenty years ago. And of course, the news was too much to carry alone…

Once silence had settled among the eight women, Lou simply raised a questioning eyebrow at the women she loved. Debbie and Tammy remained silent; however, they had stopped holding hands. Both of them held Lou’s stare, they looked slightly pained but their silence was everything Lou needed to hear.

“Christ, I really don’t get to take a break around here.” – Lou complained, getting up and walking away from the group. – “Constance, you’re coming with me.”

“Yes mom!” – Constance scrambled to her feet. Half of her was ecstatic that she hadn’t completely ruined her relationship with Lou whom she admired – the other half of her was just kind of worried about blindly following an angry criminal around.

Then, silence established again. Those had been some emotional days for the group. Debbie closed her eyes and laid her head back, a headache quickly growing inside her.

“It’s not that I miss the family drama from home but… you guys are really entertaining.” – Amita quietly commented.

“Where are they going?” – Rose asked, as she fought Daphne trying to keep her from biting her nails again at the prospect of ruining her most recent and valuable friendships.

“Ice cream?” – Tammy softly suggested, immediately receiving a glare from Debbie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell how much I love they cute mom/daughter relationship of Lou and Constance?
> 
> I'm not sure if the next flashback should be more of young ot3, debbie x tammy getting married in Las Vegas or maybe part of the ot3 break up (don't worry, i'm talking about the breakup before Debbie went to jail)... so that'll be a surprise but let me know what you guys would like to see!
> 
> Also if anyone wants to follow me on tumblr @afterlaughy


	9. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (FLASHBACK)
> 
> Debbie and Tammy are back in Las Vegas. Their relationship keeps evolving, just as Debbie's plans.
> 
> Debbie, who's also possessive, drunk, possibly in love and ready to take impulsive decisions.

“I’m Deborah Ocean and everything I see is my property.” – Debbie exclaimed as she walked with drunken confidence in front of Tammy.

“Deborah Ocean you’re so drunk, please stop.” – Tammy said, infinitely confused as to if she should be concerned or make the most out of the first time that Debbie was more wasted than she was.

No one had ever seen Debbie lose control like that. She really was walking through the streets of Las Vegas as if she owned them. Her feet arguing with each other and making her stumble but, always, she kept her head raised and her expression full of arrogance.

“That’s mine. And that’s mine.” – Debbie was saying as she pointed at random lampposts and cars. – “Also mine. Mine. Mine.” – it got to the point of her pointing at trash, stars and the occasional stranger who looked at them weirdly enough for Tammy to worry anyone would get offended.

“Debbie, Debbie, Debbie, stop it now, please, come on.” – Tammy said as she struggled to pull Debbie back so she would stand still for a second.

“Oh, definitely mine.” – Debbie whispered and then immediately kissed Tammy.

At first, the surprise of the kiss made Tammy try to pull back. Then she remembered how much she liked to kiss Debbie, so she reciprocated. Until Debbie kissed her more passionately, and Tammy remembered they were in public, she really pulled back then.

“Debbie, baby, you’re so drunk, please let’s go back to the hotel room… Oh don’t look at me like that!” – Tammy blushed.

Debbie just laughed and started walking again.

It was an habit now – both of them traveling to Las Vegas on random weekends, pulling off some entertaining, little heists and celebrating together, falling in love deeper each time. This particular time, Debbie celebrated just a little too much than usual. It was fair though, they almost got caught.

She wanted to try again their trick of Tammy setting up someone as if they had cheated on a game, which would start a distracting chaos while Debbie stole whatever she wanted. That night, however, Debbie had thought the two of them could upgrade the trick to distract one room entirely. It started out fine, but it was too much people, too many eyes, and greedy hands – someone tried to steal from Debbie what she had stolen. The chaos grew and only Tammy was sly enough to quickly pull Debbie away before the brunette got herself into a fight.

“So… I was thinking…” – Debbie was dragging her words unnecessarily and making Tammy a giggling mess. – “You, cute, little thing, saved my ass tonight. I’m never doing that again, I’m a grown, mature woman that is not crazy ambitious and I will always listen when my cute little woman tells me I’m losing my mind.”

Debbie stole one kiss from Tammy, who was blushing and giggling uncontrollably and starting to get irritated with herself for not being able to keep her face straight when Debbie was concerned, she’ll have to work on that.

“And as I was thinking… I thought, I… appreciate… you… Tammy.”

The slurred words were slightly disappointing. At that point Tammy was sure she was in love with Debbie and she didn’t doubt her feelings were reciprocated. However, she had expected that the brunette would have a hard time expressing her real emotions. Sadly, she thought that at least being that drunk Debbie would admit something more profound than simple appreciation.

“I will never appreciate someone like I appreciate you. What’s the point, right? No one is going to have my back like you do Tammy. No one is as cute as you are, that’s for sure. Who else am I going to trust like I trust you? No one!” – Debbie rambled and then adoringly tapped Tammy’s nose, who blinked rapidly and blushed in response.

Debbie Ocean being so affectionate and saying that many words? It was a miracle. And Tammy had suddenly decided she didn’t want to stop her.

“So? Will you? – Debbie asked.

“What?” – Tammy was dumbfounded, her eyes overflowing with love, or a really deep appreciation, for the brunette.

“Marry me.”

Tammy laughed. She laughed loudly and genuinely. Debbie was barely smiling. She was being serious.

“Marry me right here and now. In the first chapel we find. Marry me, Tammy because I will never love anybody else.” – Debbie said, barely taking notice of the words she was saying.

She said it. She said it. She said it – that was what was going on through Tammy’s mind. It was kind of a love declaration. So why should she try to stop Debbie, no one ever stopped Debbie. And Tammy herself wasn’t entirely sober either, how could she have said no? She took Debbie hand and began walking hurriedly, looking for any kind of sign that would scream “Drunk Best Friends! Get Married Here! We Swear You Won’t Ever Regret It!”

“Is that a yes?” – Debbie laughed, in that overjoyed way that she reserved just for Tammy.

“Will you listen to me when I tell you you’ve lost your mind?”

“Always!”

“Will you always have my back like I have yours?”

“Until the day I die!”

“Will you let me have my dreams of having kids and a dog and other friends beside your brother’s criminal friends?”

“Whoa… I kind of like cats more than dogs. But sure, I’ll give you everything you want, Tam-Tam.”

Than Tammy suddenly stopped them in the middle of the street, almost making them both fall down. She kissed Debbie quickly but passionately.

“Then, yes, I’ll marry you, idiot. But I won’t let you break my heart, Debbie. I won’t ever suffer for you. I won’t let you forget that I’m as smart as you are.” – Tammy said, her words sharp and definite. That’s when Debbie loved her more, when she got to see the strongest side of Tammy, the only woman in the world that could keep her grounded while also making her go crazy. – “But I’ll always be yours, Debbie.”

Tammy finished with a soft smile and Debbie swore the other woman was a real angel.

“My girl… I’ll always be yours, too, Tammy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this I kind of remembered the whole "legal" part of same-sex marriage, so I don't know if this is realistic but also, this is fiction so nothing matters guys.
> 
> Hopefully I will write the next chapter soon because I want to solve the previous cliffhanger too! Don't worry, Lou will be fine. Everyone will be fine! I promise!


	10. It's A Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Lou deals with her problems...
> 
> It's slightly impulsive and not entirely legal, as usual, but their small family might be about to change forever.

All the women except Constance and Lou stayed for a while outside, chatting and enjoying the sunny weather. Debbie was calm; she knew Lou and she trusted her. Not that she wanted to think about it, but during their rough patch, when arguments were a constant in their lives, she had gotten used to Lou walking away in the middle of a fight – the blonde one wasn’t that good with confrontation and she just needed space from the source of her problems. It pained Debbie to know she so often was the source of Lou’s problems. She had a lot making up to do.

Tammy, on the other hand, was now biting her nails and glaring at Daphne that now was relaxed and flirting with Rose. She trusted Lou as well, but she felt guilty. All this time they both blamed Debbie for so many things and she had been hiding something as well. She was hurting for Lou, because she knew what it felt like to think she was a simple extra in the relationship. Her thoughts were a mess at the moment, but she remembered in the old days how the relationship with the three of them felt perfect but how sometimes Lou’s presence made her feel insecure. Debbie trusted the blonde almost immediately, she fell for her in one glance, it seemed, whereas it took her an eternity to admit her feelings for Tammy. In the end, when Tammy walked away, one of the most painful thoughts in her mind was that maybe Debbie and Lou would be happy without her, better off without her. She won’t admit the small relief she felt when she found out they hadn’t worked out without her. But it terrified her that Lou might be feeling that. She was ready to go running after her the second she walked away. At least, she was happy Constance was with her.

A little before the sun started to set and they were starting to pick up their stuff to go back inside, Debbie was teasing everyone about how they never went to their respective houses anymore – then it happened.

“Moms!” – That was Constance screaming from the inside of the place. – “And everyone else!”

So they all moved quickly inside. Tammy arrived first, a slightly experienced mom, she knew when to run. The sight she found made her hands fly to cover her mouth in shock. This worried Debbie who arrived right behind her, and then she saw what had happened…

“We got a dog!” – Constance yelled, she was visibly overjoyed, laughing as the little white with brown spots puppy in her arms licked her face and wagged its little tail.

Behind Debbie and Tammy all the other women screamed and rushed to the dog.

“Oh my God!” – Daphne couldn’t stop squealing.

“Hey there, cute little shit.” – Nine Ball was playing with the dog, letting it softly bite her finger.

“Oh look how gorgeous you are! Hello, little friend, my name’s Rose. This is my girlfriend Daphne, this is Nine Ball…” – Rose started introducing the dog to everyone around. – “We are all your moms now, okay? That one is number one mom, but we will all love you.” – She pointed at Debbie and then continued to pet the small animal.

Amita… well no one understood what she was saying. She was making funny noises and faces at the puppy, treating it exactly the way she would treat a newborn baby. It was adorable.

Even though the puppy was the cutest thing ever, Debbie and Tammy were slightly more preoccupied by the figure of Lou who had finally joined them, walking inside after Constance.

“So, you bought a dog?” – Debbie asked, cautiously.

“Do I look like someone who would buy a dog?”

“Oh, you adopted him, that’s so nice Lou, good job.” – Tammy said softly.

“No, pair of dumbasses. Someone was selling dogs in the street, I thought the guy was disgusting so I stole the animal and we took him home.” – Lou explained, rolling her eyes, visibly annoyed still and not looking at Debbie or Tammy in the eyes. 

“Wait. It’s a him?” – Amita said.

“Him? – Daphne asked.

“Oh shit it’s a him” – Nine Ball confirmed after checking.

“A him!” – Finally, Rose exclaimed. Then she resumed petting the little dog.

“Come on.” – Lou whispered, and rolled her eyes, starting to walk away.

The gesture made Tammy smile; she was so much like Debbie when she was really annoyed. The brunette stopped Lou, but she didn’t get a chance to suggest they talked in private, the three of them, when Lou started talking.

“Yeah, I got a dog. It’s my dog. I got him and he’s mine. I adopted him, kind of. He’s my child and I took the decision without either of you… He’s my child.”

Debbie couldn’t help but smile, she opened her mouth but before she got a chance at saying a single word Lou kept talking.

“Oh? What? You feel left out? Oh what a shame, truly.” 

Every woman in the room was staring amusedly at Lou and her unique way of solving her romantic problems. At least, Debbie did look embarrassed and full of regret. Tammy too, but she was also having a hard time containing her laughter.

“What? You got married, so what? I got a dog. We can all move on now and continue with our lives, happy ever after, walk into the sunset shit, whatever, just move on.”

Lou finished her version of a speech closing her eyes and massaging her temples as if she were truly exhausted. If Tammy knew her well enough…

Tammy just went ahead a kissed Lou while the taller woman still had her eyes closed – she reciprocated the kiss immediately. All the other women watched little surprised, they were somewhat aware of what was going on between the three women, but they had never seen those two kiss, it was endearing.

After the sweet kiss Tammy tried to pull away, but Lou held her close with one arm, both of them smiling.

“So, Lou, all good?” – Debbie asked, after coming close to the other two women, her hand resting on Lou’s arm that was around Tammy’s waist.

“Yes, Deborah, I’ll get over the fact that you two got drunk and married before you even met me. No big deal.”

The lovely moment was broken by the loud cheers of five emotional women that clapped and jumped as if they had witnessed the end of their favorite rom-com. Constance was holding the little dog up in the air in celebration.

“Oh now let me meet my youngest son!” – Tammy finally ran towards the dog, completely forgetting about Debbie and Lou, who happily let her go and instead Debbie took Tammy’s place cuddling against Lou’s side. – “He’s so precious look at those little ears and he’s cute tiny nose and those eyes! You’re the most beautiful dog in the planet! How did you guys name him?”

Tammy was holding the puppy like a baby and then Constance started to explain.

“Well, I said we call him Nine but what if we confuse him with Nine Ball? So Lou said we call him Leslie. And I said Mom! Shit, don’t be rude! So I said we call him shark because he’s the Ocean’s dog. Ha! Get it?” – She was rambling.

While Lou looked amused and affectionately, Nine Ball glared jokingly at Lou and Debbie provided a necessary “Go to the point Constance.”

“I still think Claude Borker is a good name…”

“Constance…” - that time Lou, Debbie and Tammy said at the same time.

“I named him meatball!” – She finally shouted.

Rose looked so confused but Daphne and Amita squealed in delight.

“Technically it’s spelled Met Ball. You know, for the Met Gayla… Sorry…” – Lou intervened.

“GALA” – all the women in the room spoke in unison.

A few second of genuine happiness and peacefulness reigned in the place. Everybody was smiling, playing with Met Ball and laughing together. Until Tammy adoringly looked at the small puppy in her arms and said something that changed everything.

“Oh the kids will love him!”

“Sorry?” – That was Debbie’s sincere question.

“Oh yes, Debs, that’s happening. The kids are coming.”

Tammy looked mischievous. Debbie looked infinitely suspicious, as if she hadn’t understood a single word. Beside her, Lou looked absolutely terrified, trying to hide it with a grimace-looking grin.

“I’m still the favorite kid, though. Right?” – Constance asked.

“Yes you are, loser.” – Nine Ball jokingly said, and pinched Constance’s cheek like the annoying older sister she had to be, until the younger one swatted her hand away and they all continued to be completely overwhelmed by the presence of Met Ball, the criminal puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY IS NAMING A FICTIONAL DOG SO DIFFICULT  
> Anyway I hope everyone likes this chapter! Comments and opinions are appreaciated and hopefully I can post a new chapter tomorrow! A ridiculously fluffy flashback is coming guys...


	11. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (FLASHBACK)
> 
> After the magical night when Debbie and Tammy met Lou... these are some of the events that follow.
> 
> Falling in love for them was so easy to do, so difficult to understand, but so enjoyable, every minute of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you heard of shameless smut?  
> I present you: shameless fluff

It was summer, and Debbie and Tammy’s apartment felt way too hot. That was one of the reasons why the two of them plus Lou were partially naked and laying in bed together… Lou thought it was a little bit unusual, cuddling for so long and chatting for hours after a threesome. But then again, after the fourth time she stayed the night at their apartment she had stopped overthinking about it.

“Didn’t you plan to live in a castle?” – Lou laughed teasingly. Tammy was currently talking about some of the little dreams she had when she was a kid. – “You’d be a wonderful princess, baby.”

“Don’t be mean” – she replied, but she giggled a little. – “Debs still owes me a dog and a cute, little garden.”

Debbie smiled distractedly; she was lost in her own thoughts. She was kind of annoyed at the fact that Tammy was reaching her thirties as cute as ever, who let her do that? And then there was Lou’s sudden appearance in their lives, she had no business in taking her breath away every time they locked eyes, that was uncalled for.

“We still have time.” – Debbie said and kissed Tammy in the cheek, humming in appreciation for the closeness and then whispering – “You can still be a princess.”

Although Debbie made her let out a small giggle, the younger one didn’t let her go easily and pulled her in for a real kiss. Lou watched beside them, captivated by the chemistry between those two. It just seemed so effortless, yet so complex. Those two women seemed impossible to decipher, but they had successfully unraveled each other and now they didn’t even have to think when they interacted. It was beautiful, really.

“Well you don’t have to just stand there and watch, you know…” – Tammy said suggestively and with the slightest hint of an authoritative tone that made the other two shiver instantly, bringing Lou back to reality, which at the moment felt even better than a dream. –“You’re kind of invited to this.”

 

-

 

Lou walks up to Debbie and Tammy’s apartment as confident as ever. It’s not a nerve-wracking experience anymore. Not that she was particularly insecure the night they met – obviously. But there was no denying that the concept of getting to spend her nights with a couple of incredibly clever, extremely attractive and absolutely unique women made some sort of butterflies to go up flying inside her stomach.

This night however, it was different. After knocking, she hears Debbie call out to her and she lets herself in. Her entire body feeling the effects of simply walking through that door, in that apartment it’s where she had found all the most wonderful things her body had felt so far.

Lou’s surprise came when she encountered the couple cuddling on the couch, a soft blanket on top of them. Debbie was wearing a soft sweater that Lou had – slightly intentionally – left in the apartment, her hair held up in a ponytail that made her look unusually soft. Lou was so ready to tease her about her gentle and warm look, so uncommon for that woman. That was until she noticed Tammy was curled up to her; her little nose was red and her eyes watery, all the rest of her covered by the blanket. Lou immediately got worried and it showed in her face.

“It’s okay, Lou. Tammy just kind of has a cold or something.” – Debbie explained calmly, as she affectionately stroked Tammy’s hair. – “It kind of ruins the mood for sex.”

“Hi, Lou. I’m sorry for ruining your night, baby. I just need a movie and maybe a nap.”

Tammy’s sweet, slightly sick voice was so tender that it made Lou feel like her heart was melting.

“Oh, good thing I love movies and naps.” – The Australian woman shrugged and without a second thought found her way into their couch.

 

-

 

Debbie opened the door to her apartment, overjoyed to find Lou on the other side, her heart speeding up at the sight of the messy bouquet of roses in the Australian woman’s hands.

“Hello, darling.” – Lou said and immediately kissed Debbie on the lips. The action was natural, they didn’t think about it anymore, just as Lou walked in without thinking twice about it, feeling quite at home there.

“Roses… only type of flower I can stand, how sweet of you, Lou.” – Debbie said, after taking the roses and staring at them adoringly, trying to control her own feelings before looking up into the other woman’s eyes.

“And guess what? I stole them!” – Lou exclaimed, oddly proud of it, receiving an amused glare from Debbie. – “I thought you’d like them more that way. Don’t think I’ve forgotten about your dirty pastime, Ocean.”

Then Lou proceeded to kissing Debbie again, this time more than just a peck in the lips. They only pulled apart when they heard a sweet voice calling them.

“Oh! I love flowers!” – Tammy walked in, wearing a sundress and her hair still wrapped in a towel after taking a shower.

She kissed Lou on the cheek as a greeting and took the flowers from Debbie’s hand, getting them ready to put in a vase. She moved with delicacy, her bare feet dancing around the apartment and her dress fluttering around her, looking angelical and holding the stares of the other two women – until she tripped on her own two feet and almost sent flowers and crystal vase flying across the room, almost.

“Excuse me? What if those roses were just for me?” – Debbie teased.

A flustered Tammy turned around and glared at Debbie.

“As much as I would love to see you girls fighting for me… I’m sure that won’t be necessary. And I can steal a bouquet again!” – Lou attempted to be charming and flirt with her usual smug style, her last sentence, however, came out in an overtly excited tone of a child asking for ice cream.

Debbie and Tammy exchanged a look, sparks flying and mischievous wheels turning in their heads.

 

-

 

“That was ridiculous! I loved it” – Lou exclaimed and let out a loud laugh, then sighed, her tone teasingly pensive and overconfident, as usual – “And here I was thinking I’d have to be the cool one in this relationship!”

Lou was laying down on the backseat of her own car, a heavy bag full of jewelry on top of her. Her heart was beating fast, a big smile was stretched on her lips and the sad, recently-robbed jewelry store was getting lost in the distance.

On the front seats, Tammy was concentrated driving and Debbie was looking back at Lou, untamed adoration clear in her eyes.

“Well it was time you were included in our part-time jobs.” – Debbie said, smiling.

“My part-time job. This is Debbie Ocean 24/7.” – Tammy said, biting her lip as she maneuvered through the streets as fast and cautious as possible.

“Don’t be shy, Tammy. I saw you back there; you know what you’re doing.” – Lou said, making the younger one blush immediately. –“This is fun, though. When do we do it again?”

Debbie was absolutely pleased. She knew, from the second she saw her, that Lou could be so much more than a bartender, and that she wanted her by her side. She hummed, content with her life in that moment, her mind running at the speed of light, already picturing big and complex scenarios where her wildest plans succeed thanks to the women that accompanied her in that car.

“Tell me, Lou… You’re becoming a criminal because you’re horny?” – Debbie asked Lou, amusement on her voice.

“Well, I am interested.” – Lou answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

-

 

Debbie had barely opened the door to her apartment and she could already hear the laughs of the other two women. Effectively, right as she walks in, Lou catches Tammy, having been running after her for God know what silly reason. The taller woman lifts Tammy in the air and she kicks and tries to break free, laughing louder than she’d ever laugh in public. 

The couple struggles for a little bit, Lou proceeding to tickling Tammy as they remain in an intimate embrace, not containing their laughs for a second. Meanwhile, Debbie walks in, drops her purse and keys, gets a glass of water from the kitchen and then leans against the wall, enjoying the view of the women she loved finally calming down. Although they didn’t let each other go. Lou rested her chin on Tammy’s shoulder, her arms snuggly wrapped around the other one’s body, Tammy tenderly caressing those arms.

“Are you jealous, Ocean?” – Lou lightheartedly asked, raising one eyebrow in the way she knew made Debbie feel lightheaded.

“Not at all. Strangely enough, I feel great.” – Debbie said, as she started slowly walking towards the couple. – “Actually, I feel so good that I’ve come up with another little plan.”

Debbie started to walk around the other two, as they watched with bright eyes, already feeling certain adrenaline reaching their hearts. Lou subconsciously held tighter to Tammy, who smiled widely at Debbie.

“It’s going to be good. Really good.” – Debbie kissed Lou on the cheek and continued the rest of her little speech with a pleased, serene smile on her face. – “In fact, it should give us enough money to, let’s say, get a new apartment. One that comfortably fits three people.”

Tammy felt speechless; she wasn’t expecting Debbie to be the one to make that move, although, in retrospection, she should’ve seen it coming. Tammy looked at Debbie in that way of hers that made her eyes sparkle and seem to overflow with love. It was so familiar and so extraordinary; it left Debbie breathless each time.

In those eyes Debbie could see the exact moment they met, although Tammy swears she was too young to remember. Debbie remembers the first time she made Tammy laugh, that one was easy. She remembers the first time she made her cry, she secretly still tries to make up for it. Through Debbie’s mind flashes every precious moment she had shared with Tammy, their first kiss, their first morning together, their first successful job together, every birthday and important day, the day they met Lou…

The blonde one’s smile is soft in a special way for her – her blue eyes are honest and sincere and they express all the words that Debbie hopes she knows are reciprocated. Debbie sees in Lou’s eyes a beautiful future, the three of them together for as long as those wonderful women let her rejoice in her luck at being part of their lives.

Tammy, still being held in Lou’s arms, she can feel the other one’s heart beating wildly, right in sync with her own heart. She doesn’t need to be holding Debbie, she just knows they’re all feeling the same thing. The only word she could use to describe it is: love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes this chapter!!! Writing it was so much fun!! I want to do it again!!!  
> Ugh the next chapter is going to be fun and cute again... Let's do it.


	12. Don't Leave Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (FLASHBACK)
> 
> Debbie, Tammy ad Lou have been together for years. Without a doubt those were the best years of their lives, but after being so high for so long, things start going downhill at the speed of light, and they realize they're unable to stop life from crashing down.
> 
> This is the day that Tammy walks away from Debbie and Lou...

Tammy was pacing around the apartment, half cleaning, half picking up her stuff and then leaving it somewhere else. There was a rare frown darkening her face and unshed tears clouding her eyes. Still, Lou found her blushed cheeks as endearing as ever.

“Tammy, calm down, love. We’re not doing a fucking intervention.” – Lou was leaning against a wall, watching one of the loves of her life losing her mind.

Although her tone was relaxed, she was just trying to convey the emotion to the other woman – she was nothing but terrified for the future of her relationship. For the past year or so Debbie had gotten slightly ambitious with her plans, and only her plans. Lou hadn’t taking the lead in any of their jobs in God knows how long, and whenever Debbie would seem to relinquish some of her authority to Tammy… all hell broke loose. It was only worse when Tammy would confront Debbie about the metaphorical balance where very treacherously hung the greatest heists they could think of, and on the other side all the dreams and the promises that Debbie wasn’t really working towards.

“It’s not an intervention! It’s just a serious talk, between the three of us, where we discuss our problems, the issues we currently have and we confront Debbie about how…” – Tammy notices, Lou amusement shinning in her eyes and loses her train of thought. – “It’s not an intervention!”

As Tammy attempts to continue to pace the apartment, picking up one of her soft sweaters that Lou still can’t take seriously, the taller woman stops her in her tracks, taking her hand to pull her close enough towards her body to hold both of her hands and look into the sad brown eyes that are currently breaking her heart. 

“Then what is it?” – Lou’s voice is soft in the way that she saves exclusively for Tammy.

Lou had showed Tammy a side of her that was so tender and delicate that no one would ever suspect, let alone get a glimpse of. Debbie, of course, had seen just as much of Lou. But Tammy had a special connection with that softer side of Lou that she could bring out with just one look.

“I’m… Lou, don’t…”

Tammy stammered, choking on her words and one or two tears finally escaping from her eyes as she caressed Lou’s face with the utmost adoration.

“Tammy, what is it?” – Lou inquired, a little more forcefully, more concerned.

Just then, Debbie walks into the apartment, immediately frowning at the scene.

“I’m leaving!” – Tammy blurted out.

She seemed impressed with the words that came out of her mouth – relieved but also terrified. Lou looked like she didn’t register her at all, Debbie looked confused, she was a second away from stepping aside and letting her leave the apartment if that was what she wanted… then she understood.

“Tammy, please…”

“No, no, no, Debbie, please don’t say something you don’t mean, don’t give me a meaningless speech because you know that if I’m saying this, if I’m really saying this, I’m being serious.” – Tammy’s voice has surprisingly gained its strength. Lou had noticed Tammy would feel more confident almost invincible, she was braver whenever Debbie walked in the same room as her. This time, however, it was for negative reasons.

“Leaving? Is there something you guys aren’t telling me?” – Lou wondered out loud.

“No. Nothing’s happening. No one is leaving…”

“I am leaving. It’s been so many years Debs…” – Tammy wiped away a stray tear, she couldn’t believe that after everything she really did cry – “I never asked you for something you couldn’t give. But even the smallest things… nothing is the way we planned, it’s just the way you plan it. The more I try to pull back, the deeper you get into this game of yours… Lou was almost caught by the police last week! Don’t you think you’re letting this get to far?”

Debbie couldn’t help it, her response was automatic – she shrugged. It was what she had seen her father do a thousand times, it was what she learned from her brother, it was what she always answered whenever someone criticized the lack of limits she had put to her ambitions. Unluckily for her, it was the one gesture that annoyed Tammy and Lou as well, the most.

“You’re unbelievable Debbie Ocean.”

Lou couldn’t believe that Debbie was letting that happen. Tammy’s voice was sad but she didn’t sound impressed at all.

Inside Debbie’s head a storm was taking place. Her thoughts were a clouded mess, a violent chaos and she was helplessly standing there, unresponsive, trying to grasp a single symbolic line of thought that would guide her. But when she looked at Tammy, she didn’t see just the love of her life, she was the most multifaceted, talented, beautiful, clever, capable woman she had ever known. She saw in Tammy the perfect partner in crime, a brilliant mind that she couldn’t let go to waste.

The problem was that, in Tammy, Debbie also saw a future she didn’t desired at all. She felt terrified of Tammy, of losing her, of losing herself, of losing her life. She admired and respected Tammy, she loved her more than anything, but when she couldn’t find the words to tell her, Tammy interpreted her silence as resignation and made a move to walk away just to be caught by Lou again.

“Tammy, don’t leave! Do the intervention you wanted, do anything but don’t leave. It doesn’t have to be like this, you don’t have to choose, you don’t have to leave us. Just, let’s find a middle ground.”

Lou didn’t realize it, but by saying “don’t leave us” she made Tammy believe she had taken a side in the fight, and in her emotional state it was the last blow. Still, Tammy looked at Lou with an unimaginable pain in her eyes.

“I’m tired, baby, I’m done with all this.” – Then she looked back at Debbie – “Does the money, the jewels, stealing and the thrill of it all make you happier than I do? Do you love that life more than you love me? Because I’m ready to have my own life, and if you can’t give me the life I want, Debbie, then I’ll get it myself.”

Tammy’s words left both Debbie and Lou speechless. It was too much, too painful, too real to believe it. Lou’s grip in Tammy’s wrist loosened but before the heartbroken woman got too far away, this time Debbie caught her, in a swift movement Debbie caught her and then moved her hands to hold Tammy’s face as delicately as she was humanly capable of. Debbie’s fingers were as steady as always, but her eyes betrayed her like they had never before.

“Tammy, don’t do this. Don’t put me in this position. You know I love you.” – Debbie’s whispered plea inevitably sounded a little like an order, it was something she couldn’t help, but it was also something Tammy didn’t tolerate anymore, their lives had simply became overwhelming. Debbie made just one last attempt – “Don’t you know I’d die for you?”

Debbie’s question broke down all of Tammy’s walls, but there in the most fragile corners of her heart, she was still broken, and no matter how much she loved the other two women her choice had been made.

“I know, I know. And you know I’d do the same for you.” – Tammy smiled at Debbie and tenderly kissed her, because she was the best friend she ever had, her first love, one of the two woman she’d love forever, and she was not going to suffer forever, she need Debbie to know she’d be alright – “But that’s not the kind of love I want anymore. I want you to love me enough to want to live with me, live a different life for me… I love you.”

Tammy stepped away from Debbie with a sad yet honest smile on her lips, it was all so heartbreaking but necessary. Tammy felt broken in a million of pieces for the life she was losing, but she felt alive with a fire and a desire to live that she was curious to listen to.

“I love you.” – She repeated, looking back and forth between Debbie and Lou. Then she left the apartment, determined to find a way to completely disappear and just hope that all the stuff she had left behind gets buried or burned – she wasn’t going back to pick anything. What she loved the most, she was walking away from. All other personal possessions were worthless in comparison. Still, she managed to take in a bag with her a picture or two of the three of them, an article of clothing or two, little things that were theirs and always would be.

After the door was closed, Debbie was paralyzed, Lou was visibly shaking and doing an awful job at wiping away tears and pretending she wasn’t crying.

“Did you see that coming?” – She asked Debbie, her voice coming out forcefully.

“I told her. I told her I loved her. I told her I couldn’t live her dream sub-urban life. Do I look like I’m ready to be a mom? I told her, when she gets bored with her life I won’t take her back. I won’t go looking for her. I won’t go back to her…”

The second Lou embraces Debbie it’s when the older one realizes she was sobbing, she was crying like she had never done before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was sad.  
> Sorry...  
> Anyway, I Think this fic might be coming to an end after another flashback and the final chapter :(  
> But! I can change my mind so... let me know if I've lost my mind and ending this is a terrible idea. Also! Tell me what else you'd like to see before it ends... or what you'd like to see in another fic I Might make???


	13. Pictures!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It finally happened... stability.
> 
> It's summer and things couldn't be better. Debbie Ocean can be completely proud of the team - family - that she has assembled.
> 
> A picture, or many, are necessary to remember the moment. Because if Debbie is know for something, it's for not being able to stand stability for too long.

Summer was in full effect and the space behind Lou’s house – and everybody’s house, apparently – was showered in warmth and a beautiful light. It made everything seem brighter, happier, if possible. Although if there was something that everyone present could agree on, was that they had never been so happy in their entire lives. Sure, having more than enough millions of dollars helped, but none of them could deny that having a team – a family – made everything much better.

The eight women that were used to spending their time together in that place were joined that day by Nine Ball’s little sister, Veronica, and both of Tammy’s kids, Derek and Keri. They all had reasons to be extremely happy.

On one side, Constance was making a spectacle of showing the card tricks she had just taught to Derek and Veronica – despite Nine Ball and Tammy’s protests – and also Daphne, who was having the time of her life learning the little tricks. The four of them were wearing proud smiles on their faces, showing off tricks in almost perfect sync. All in front of Amita who was dramatically supportive, Rose who was there for Daphne but ended up genuinely impressed, and Debbie who was cheering them all up.

“Where’s the queen? I saw the queen. What did you do to the queen?” – Rose asked Constance again and again, looking dumbfounded at the cards they were all holding up.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” – Debbie would quietly reassure her each time, then she would give a “Good job kids, all of you” to cheer them and to purposely annoy Daphne, who would make a face at her. Debbie would finish saying “Constance, you’re making your mom very proud.” Making the younger woman beam with happiness.

Standing near that group were Lou, Nine Ball, Tammy and her little girl. Lou was holding up Keri, trying her hardest at making the girl stand still for a second enough for Nine Ball to snap a picture. But the little girl couldn’t stop moving, couldn’t stop laughing, couldn’t stop getting tangled in Lou’s multiple necklaces. So Tammy would intervene to help them both out.

“Oh my God, look at the mess you made!”

“Hey don’t talk to the kid like that”

“Lou, I was talking to you.”

In response, Lou didn’t even have time to roll her eyes or kiss Tammy’s cheek, because she was looking particularly cute, because interrupting the moment was Nine Ball’s loud laugh. She usually kept her cool, but there was something about seeing the smug Lou Miller completely at the mercy of Tammy’s soft manner that made the hacker let out a laugh each time Lou was reprimanded like a child.

“Just take the damn picture…” – Lou exclaimed, attempting to sound intimidating for a second, until Keri tugged one of the chains around Lou’s neck and made her cough.

“I am trying! There’s only a decent one but you can see Tammy sort of standing behind you ready to catch her child because you’re not capable to lift one kid, Miller.” – Nine Ball answered, back in control of herself.

Lou only frowned in response, a little distracted by Tammy’s soft fingers lovingly fixing her necklaces and the collar of her shirt.

“Taking pictures without me? That’s rude.” – Debbie said, arriving at Lou’s other side. “Hey, Keri.”

“Deborah!” – The little girl exclaimed, messily kissing Debbie’s head and also accidentally slapping her.

Tammy could barely keep her laugh in, but her eyes were so bright, so full of love. She couldn’t believe it was real, that day, that moment, it was entirely too good to be true. She was almost wondering how it would be possibly to feel so much love, for her kids, Lou and Debbie, all their friends, it was overwhelming. But she was too busy enjoying all of it, she wasn’t going to allow her head to get in the way.

“Pictures! Come on Rose!” – Daphne perked up at the sight and ran straight to the scene, holding Rose’s hand. The older woman still blushed slightly every time that happened. Daphne was delighted at the idea that Rose would always be like that, she was determined to keep making her just as happy.

“Hold on! Mom still has the twenty feet selfie stick!” – Constance screamed and ran inside the house, closely followed by Derek, who had apparently decided she was a role model.

A few moments of chaos later, several pictures were finally taken to commemorate the day. Rose and Daphne kissed in almost picture, also someone’s hand was showing up two fingers behind Daphne’s head – everyone pretended to not notice it was Veronica’s hand, that was how she dealt with being starstruck by the presence of the famous woman. Amita attempted to simply smile in the first pictures, until she conceded into the trend of silly face’s of the little kids, she holding up Derek, while Nine Ball was holding up Keri, doing a surprisingly good job at it, better than Lou.

Lou was right in the middle of the picture behind everybody else, always proud of her height. Both of her arms were around the shoulders of Tammy and Debbie. Tammy snuggled close, wrapping both of her arms around Lou’s middle and smiling brightly at the camera, except when her instincts told her one of her kids was about to fall – in that case the picture came of Tammy’s hilarious worried face. Debbie attempted to look like the leader of the group, serious and with her arms crossed. But it was impossible to keep the act with Lou kissing her cheek and making her frown for one picture, pouting like a child, until she broke into a smile that was as bright as Constance’s own grin. They were all just so unbelievably happy of having a home among the greatest people they couldn’t have ever imagined, no one could have dreamed up such a perfect team… a perfect family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was cute, right?
> 
> The original plan for this fic was posting one chapter and then a flashback and then repeating. But I noticed that at some point I messed up... but changing the order of chapters might make things messy so we'll just move on and pretend everything is ok!
> 
> Do you guys actually like the flashbacks? Or do they make the storyline messy? Should I keep posting them between chapters? I hope you guys say yes because... I want to lol
> 
> And I'm definitely continuing this fic! Thanks everyone who left a comment!!!!! I have many new ideas!


	14. Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (FLASHBACK)
> 
> It was inevitable. Tammy's absence was too much. Debbie's new endeavors were too much. Lou was left with only one choice: say goodbye.
> 
> Did Debbie and Lou's goodbye include a cruel premonition or a hopeful promise in her pretty blue eyes?

“Again?” – Debbie said, as soon as she walked into their apartment, her tone was rough.

“What?” – Lou replied, careless in way that wasn’t her usual confident tone; she really didn’t care this time.

Debbie was furious, she was clenching her fists, her shoulders were tense and her eyes were shooting daggers at the back of the Australian woman’s head. Lou was laying on their couch, mindlessly staring at the television and not bothering at all to turn around to look at Debbie, knowing that was making her even angrier.

“You forgot to pick me up. Again.” – Debbie accentuated each word with the anger she felt, attempting to sound intimidating but knowing that Lou would never be scared of her.

“Oh… did I?”

“Lou!”

Debbie finally screamed at her. That was what managed to send Lou flying up the couch and standing in front of her in the blink of eye. Lou was angry, Debbie could tell, and it was a strange thing to see in those magical blue eyes. Everyone had seen Lou annoyed or tired, complaining or arguing, but Debbie had never seen her really lose her temper like this.

“Pick you up?! Tell you new boyfriend to fucking bring you home after he’s done with you!”

The accusation left Debbie speechless for a second. Lou really was spitting venom right at her face. It seemed like a nightmare, truly. Whenever either of them used to have a nightmare, Debbie remembered, the first one to wake up and calm them down was Tammy. But Tammy wasn’t there anymore. And Debbie thinks for the first time that maybe they should’ve move to another apartment after Tammy left them, because the place always felt like a nightmare since she left.

“Don’t do this…”

“Do what? Call you out for leaving me here, while you go make easy money with a man? What a fucking iconic criminal you turned out to be, Miss Ocean” – Lou exclaimed, knowing she was pushing too many buttons, ignoring Debbie when she tried to stop her. – “You blame me for these lame cons we’re running but who’s to blame for losing the mastermind that you are too proud to admit you need…”

“I don’t.” – Debbie retorted, a cynical smile growing on her lips.

“You need her.”

“I do not.” – Debbie took Lou’s place on the couch, putting up a careless front.

“We need her! I need her!”

Lou’s voice broke slightly, her tone calmed. It was amazing, how the simply allusion of Tammy softened her entire demeanor. They didn’t even say her name, yet the effect was clear as day in Lou’s sad eyes and Debbie’s frown.

“Have you ever thought about the fact that she’s the one who walked away? She left me, after all these years. She just gave everything up.”

Debbie’s control of her emotions surprised Lou. The brunette had only cried on the day that Tammy walked out of their apartment. Although the tears seemed to be infinite while the moment lasted, Debbie had managed to construct a tougher and colder version of herself as a defense mechanism. It made their relationship harder for Lou. But their love was still there. So the blonde woman took a deep breath and sat down next to Debbie. That’s how they worked together, an explosion here and there, but mostly seamlessly understanding.

“She had her reasons.”

“I had mine.”

Silence enveloped them for a while. They were both tired, it was obvious. Lou was tired of trying so hard. Trying to overcompensate for Tammy’s departure. Trying to be there for Debbie when the brunette was quietly breaking down. Trying to be there to tease and push Debbie because they would’ve died without the spark of their unique dynamic. But the rewarding part of her efforts was missing, Debbie had her attention somewhere else, and this time it was different, this time it hurt. Lou couldn’t quite put a name to it, understand the feeling in her gut, but she knew that this was different – Claude Becker was no good, and whatever Debbie was doing she couldn’t stand it.

However, they both knew that Debbie was tired as well. She was exhausted and slightly desperate, to be honest. Sure, their relationship was broken, but never underestimate the heartbreak of losing your best friend. If Tammy was no longer there for Debbie, did true love even exist? Debbie was frustrated at herself, at her own desires. But she couldn’t help it. There was a man called Claude Becker and business – maybe even life – with him was too good of a deal to miss at the moment. Maybe it was all a distraction, an act of spite or a mindless consequence of her heartbreak. But she wasn’t expecting Lou to react like that.

Debbie had allowed her body to be weak for once, resting her throbbing head on Lou’s shoulder, letting her scent embrace her and feeling her heart break at one of the last few signs of their destroyed home. Change was coming, and she knew it. Lou was resting her hand of Debbie’s leg, her thumb stroking her thigh as Debbie played with the rings on her pale hand. But after a while, Lou’s hand stilled her movements, the dread making Debbie’s fingers stop simultaneously.

“When he lets you down…” – Lou began, accentuating the word “when” to leave clear that it wasn’t a matter of “ifs” – “You should come back to me. Hopefully by then you’ll have cleared up your head, dumbass.”

Lou then tenderly kissed Debbie’s cheek, receiving a confused look from the other woman.

“I’ll always love you, Debs.”

Lou’s smile was relaxed and she finally looked like herself. But the familiarity of the act made Debbie’s heart ache worse than ever. It was Debbie who kissed her then, first in a hurry to get her emotions out, then passionately, then slowing down to the most bittersweet kiss of their lives.

“What do you mean?”

Debbie’s voice was unusually shy. It was all wrong. Lou couldn’t stand it, literally. She stood up, stretched her back and looked back at Debbie with a energy similar to the first time they met. Lou exuded confidence and strength more powerful and resilient than Debbie could imagine. Debbie could read in those blue eyes her future, it was still there. Not everything was lost. But that didn’t stop Lou’s next words to leave her lips.

“See you in jail?”

Lou said, smirking as she winked at Debbie. Then she walked out of the apartment. Just like that. Debbie smiled, knowing that was the woman she loved, and she would never change. It was painful and it was probably going to get worse. But somewhere out there, in that same universe and time, would always be Lou, her Lou.

On the other hand, Lou felt incredibly hurt and terrified of the future. Sadly, she was rightfully scared. She could have never imagined that it would only take months for Debbie’s downfall to come. The news would hit Lou with the cruel reminder of the last words she had spoken to Debbie. Luckily, Debbie knew, Lou’s eyes never lied. They would still have a future, a brighter and happier future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad :(  
> ok no more sad flashbacks... i think.  
> this is a fluff only zone


	15. Angelic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a party! It's Tammy's daughter's birthday and the entire team is getting ready for the celebration.
> 
> Maybe they didn't expect Tammy to be so good at making the perfect plan.
> 
> It's more elaborate than the Met Gala, that's how they all feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Tammy chapter! (as if the entire fic wasn't born out of my selfish need of more Tammy content)

“Debbie Ocean I will never forgive you!” Tammy shouted.

Immediately after, she started laughing along with everybody else. Even Debbie couldn’t hold back her laughter. They all had just finished singing happy birthday to Keri and Tammy was holding her up. Then, in a strangely spontaneous move for her, Debbie had picked up some of the frosting of the cake and spread it on Tammy’s cheek. Everyone of course thought it was hilarious.

But it was just the perfect ending, even if the entire day had already been perfect – Tammy made one hundred percent sure it would be that way. A criminal mastermind with the fierceness of a mother, Tammy was the perfect leader that day. Debbie followed instructions, Lou didn’t complain, no one dared make the wrong move. They didn’t have the time.

 

Earlier that day, they were all witnesses the side of Tammy that made Debbie fall in love with her for once and for all. Tammy was a force to be reckoned with.

Nine Ball was laying on the couch, relaxed, listening to music, when Tammy’s head suddenly appeared next to her. The younger one jumped and almost let her laptop fall.

“You know… that song is really catchy…” Tammy started singing and dancing a little bit. Until she snapped back in action. ”But it isn’t a children song! The playlist, Nine Ball, the playlist!”

 

“You guys are so cute!” Tammy gushed when she caught sight of Rose and Daphne in the kitchen.  
Daphne had cake frosting on top of her nose and Rose had flour covering almost her entire face. They smiled back at Tammy, this time even Daphne blushed.  
“But cuteness isn’t going to finish the cake, is it? We have an hour left, ladies, let’s go.”

 

The next victim was Constance, who came out of one of the rooms wearing an elaborate but slightly oversized clown costume.

“Mom.” She announced herself. “This.” She wilding gestured around herself. “Isn’t going to work.”

“Look at you!” Tammy exclaimed. “Constance! You look adorable! Oh my God, look at those rosy cheeks you have.” Tammy pinched Constance’s dramatically painted cheeks and avoided the angry slaps of the younger one’s hand. “You, young lady, are going to be the best clown and big sister these kids could have dreamed of.”

After Tammy’s very serious words, Constance stood speechless for a couple of second and then exaggerated a pout, mumbling words as she walked away.

“Damn you, mom and your mom words. How dare you be all nice and kind. So rude and inconsiderate of my emotions. Making me cry to ruin my make up to look like the creepy clown that will make the kids and Rose run away. All your fault…”

 

Amita wasn’t safe from the deadly leadership that Tammy was exuding that day, either.

“No, the pizza will be cold by then if we order it now. Then we have to heat it, but the oven will be busy right then.” Tammy was pacing around the improvised second kitchen special for the occasion. Amita was overwhelmed and sneakily stealing one or two cookies while Tammy focused on her rant. “Count the seconds, Amita, the seconds. Because the hot dogs need to arrive right on time or nobody will eat the pizza later. This is just too much chocolate and…”

“It’s never too much chocolate!” not only Amita, but a few other voices were heard around the place.

“Just make sure there’s at least one fruit. And look at the schedule I made for the water. Everyone needs to stay hydrated.” The last few words Tammy accentuated them by clapping her hands as she moved to her final victims. It was amazing to see her all in control of every little detail, everything flawlessly memorized, the entire plan on the palm of her hand and not a single hint possibly losing that control.

 

Standing on the back of their house were Debbie and Lou. They had finished with all the balloons and were giving the final touches to the inflatable castle. Of course they had managed to make a mess of themselves, Tammy noticed, as she stared adoringly from a distance for a few second before bursting their bubble.

Lou, obviously, was halfway inside the castle. It was big enough for her and she was basically submerged in the colorful ball pit, because there was no way she could have fit in there standing tall. She was consumed by a laughing fit, pushing Debbie away from her, while the brunette was desperately trying to reach whatever Lou was holding away from her. Debbie Ocean, all graceful and mighty was disheveled and with rests of an exploded balloon on the back of her head.

“Lou, baby, please give it back. I’m serious!”

“Look at you! It’s the first time you look cute since you were three! How embarrassing… An Ocean! Looking cute!”

It was hilarious to watch and no one else would have believe those two were seriously in that condition but Tammy was lucky enough to be there and actually be a part of it.

“It’s nice to see the responsible adults are having fun…” she teased, distracting Lou enough for Debbie to take whatever she was previously trying to reach and also push Lou completely inside the castle. The blonde took the fall with barely any grace in her, but it was flawless, the way she recovered with a pleased smile and knowing eyes. Lou Miller was always looking perfect, even inside a rainbow-colored inflatable castle.

“Look at this sin.” Debbie said, with barely any emotion in her voice.

Tammy took what Debbie had in her hand. It was a Polaroid picture of the brunette, sitting down on the floor, surrounded by colorful balloons, her hair a mess and a delicate smile on her lips as she stared at a tiny butterfly that was resting on her knee.

The sight almost made Tammy tear up. She put a hand to her chest and without taking her eyes of the picture she exclaimed “Debbie! Oh my God, sweetheart, you look angelic!”

The result was Debbie rolling her eyes and scoffing, turning around right as the other two women imitated her signature move. Luckily for her, Debbie took the piece of balloon off her hair before she walked into the place, successfully avoiding the teasing of the rest of their friend.

“Love you!” Tammy called after her. “Help Amita with the snacks! We have 43 minutes left!”

“Oh she’s just the life of the party, isn’t she?” Lou said, back in her usual tone, her large adoration for that woman softly concealed again. “Tammy, help me out of this damn thing please.”

“Come here.” Tammy helped her out and in exchange stole a sweet kiss from Lou once she was out.

“You are a goddamn millionaire and you make us build this atrocious thing for you.” Lou told Tammy. “At least you bought a brand new one. Doesn’t smell like feet in there.”

“Shut up., you know I have a few surprises. Veronica is probably bringing the kids back right now, let’s get ready.”

Tammy complemented her words by taking Lou’s hands and moving towards the door to look over all the details one last time, and then another one or two times more. She was proud of the fact they were making everything as a team, not just hiring people. The whole group took the celebration very seriously, like the perfect heist. They really were a family.

“Veronica? That girl is soon going to take all our jobs away. I swear Debbie is genuinely going to adopt every girl we meet. Must be the age.” Lou said, then smiled at the loud laugh she received from Tammy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART TWO OF THE PARTY IS COMING SOON
> 
> I think I made up some words on here...
> 
> Also can you tell I'd die for Tammy?
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! This fic reached +100 kudos and +2000 hits and I can't believe it!!!! Also it's probably the longest thing I've written in my life... you guys need to stop me before we seriously reach 50 chapters... anyway. Thanks again! Let me know what you think!


	16. Magic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tammy's daughter has the best birthday party she could imagine, even if it's behind a suspicious warehouse and surrounded by New York's greatest criminals.
> 
> As the party comes to an end, the right thing to do is for everybody to listen how much Lou loves Tammy.
> 
> There's just something about Tammy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating today because it's what Tammy deserves.

The moment the actual party started was nearly magical – completely magical if you asked anybody present. Keri was turning 7 years old and she had everything a kid of that age could possibly want. It was an interesting party, a unique mix between a homemade celebration and an extravagant event. True to her word, besides making all her friends collaborate to bring the party together, Tammy had quite the surprises.

Her daughter had asked to have a pony on the party, so Tammy had paid for almost an entire zoo. Her daughter wanted to dress like a princess, so Tammy paid for a few Disney princesses to show up – it was hilarious to watch Daphne try to out-princess the rest of the actresses. Even with the fantastic clown that Constance was, Tammy also had magicians attend the party, but their card tricks were not as good, of course. Everybody loved the homemade snacks and the cake though, that was not something that needed expensive help – Tammy only paid for an extensive back-up, to have everybody well feed and hydrated the entire day. 

In the end: fireworks. That came as a surprise to everybody. Right after the cake and sunset, Tammy got the group together and everybody watched entranced the show of colors and sparks in the sky. Outside of the odd warehouse that Lou once had bought to turn into a barely legal nightclub, now they were hosting a perfect birthday party for a little girl, she couldn’t be happier. The group, beside the eight women, was composed of Tammy’s kids and their friends, Nine Ball’s younger sister and a few little cousins, nephews and nieces provided by Constance, Amita, Daphne and Rose. The group was as diverse as it could get but every single one had enjoyed it in ways impossible to describe.

Wherever Tammy looked, she was overjoyed with she saw: Amita let out her softest and most youthful side around kids, Nine Ball’s proud grin as she noticed Veronica getting along with everybody, Constance being just over the moon the entire day.

Sooner or later, all the guests had to leave. Leaving behind only the family gathered among a fireplace. Huddled in one chair Rose had fallen asleep on Daphne’s lap, who was smiling warmly and adoringly playing with the hair of the other woman. On one sofa Amita and Nine Ball were hanging out with drinks in their hands and across from them, sitting on the floor, Constance and Veronica were finishing up the very last snacks of the day. On a different chair, Lou was sitting like a queen, sharing old stories and holding everybody’s attention. Sitting on her lap was Keri, alert and pretty in her dress. Next to Lou was sitting Derek, who was doing an outstanding job at pretending he wasn’t falling asleep, his sister’s princess crown halfway falling off his head.

Of course, two women were missing. Debbie and Tammy were taking an intimate stroll a small distance away. Watching from her privileged spot, Lou thought they looked like a painting, silhouettes illuminated by the moon, the waters behind them making the moment seem infinite. They were allowed their private moment, besides they were the authors of the stories Lou was sharing.

“And that was our first little heist, and the day I found out Tammy not only can drive but can run you over if she wants.” Lou laughed.

“What’s a heist?” Keri asked.

Everybody was silent for a second, only Rose’s snores heard.

“Oh you know, it’s like a party. You get together with some friends, you wear cool costumes and there’s a bunch of gifts for everybody, it’s dope.” Constance explained – successfully and casually saving the moment.

“I can’t really imagine Tammy as the dangerous type.” Daphne said.

For second, in Lou’s mind flashed that brief period of time when Daphne was showing a little too much interest in Tammy. But things were settled now; everything was how it was supposed to be. So Lou smiled warmly and answered.

“I wouldn’t say dangerous just… only if she wants to.” 

Then Lou stared for a second at the two figures still moving in the distance.

“What do you mean Lou?” Derek had asked sleepily.

“I mean that your mommy is a very special person, you know? She’s really pretty, of course, she’s so beautiful, her face is perfect, I swear. But she just has this… magic, inside of her. There’s talent inside her that I can’t explain, really. She’s a complete professional at everything she does. She’s able to conjure grace and elegance even though we all know the cute little mess that she is. One second she’s this really overprotective mom and the next she’s just like Debbie just a little less…. Ocean.”

“God, you’re such a lesbian.” Nine Ball whispered a second after, making everybody laugh.

“What do you mean with magic? Is my mom like a fairy?” Keri asked with eyes full of wonder.

Lou smiled at the little kid, feeling certain corners of her heart suddenly exposed to a new light. Looking into that girl that, maybe not biologically, had so much of Tammy about her, it brought to the surface emotions in Lou that made her blush and feel speechless. The other women watched in awe as the overconfident woman fell at a loss for words.

“Yes! A fairy. Maybe Tammy is a fairy with many, many faces.” Amita tried to save the moment.

“Yeah, your friendly suburban cryptid.” Constance said.

“Tammy as a vampire, I’d love to see that.” Nine Ball collaborated with a smiled.

“Actually, I heard she’s a witch.”

That last suggestion came from none other than Tammy’s son. Little Derek was still half asleep, with his eyes closed and a lazy smile on his lips, but the words were spoken and they silenced everybody around. One really awkward second followed, all the women uncomfortably stared at each other, until, incredibly so, Tammy’s voice rose from the distance.

“Kids! Time to go to bed!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd die for Sarah Paulson but really I know nothing about AHS. I just hope you guys like the ambiguous mention of the word "witch", it's the best I could do lol 
> 
> This really was a long party because the next chapter is going to be about Debbie and Tammy's Moment.
> 
> But don't worry! After that the flashbacks will come back! Unless Halloween arrives and I just Have to make a Halloween chapter.


	17. Goddess In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the police knew that a handful of New York's greatest criminals hang out and actually live together...
> 
> What could two of them privately talk about? World domination is probably a subject to discuss.
> 
> However, for Debbie and Tammy the best thing is just talking about the woman they love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter still takes place the day of the brithday party. While the group was talking about Tammy being a witch or something, this was happening with Debbie and Tammy...  
> (i think this was really cute, please tell me if it was really cute)

It had been Tammy’s idea to go for a walk, just the two of them, once everybody seemed to have settled down calmly for the rest of the day. It had been Debby’s initiative holding Tammy’s hand and walking further and for longer than expected, but neither of them was complaining. It was an understatement that the couple had had very few moments of peace and quiet through their lives. Debbie was, without a doubt, addicted and enamored by everything involving the criminal activities she crafted with such passion. And Tammy was addicted to Debbie. At least, that’s what she had told herself every time she wanted to walk away from the compelling brunette. But at the moment Tammy was too content with her life to continue denying the sparks that electrified her entire body and something beyond whenever she found herself deep inside one of their heist. Besides, she didn’t lack the brain for it, in fact, she had an extraordinary talent.

“You’re not going to get scared, are you, Tam-Tam?” Debbie teased.

“No, no. I’m just saying, I can’t let you run off to China or Russia and get in trouble when we can perfectly plan something nicely. There’s the kids to think about, everybody else to think about…” 

That’s how their conversation had started, discussing their next move, the next big heist or series of little adventures, briefly scanning possibilities. They were finally on the same page and Debbie wanted to make sure Tammy felt back on track, back on top of the world beside her and Lou. Sooner rather than later, their conversation took a tender twist and moved from their roles as partners in crime to the subject of partners in life.

“So she cried, like really cried?” Debbie asked, the amusement in her voice fighting with bare regret. They were talking of Tammy and Lou’s meeting after Debbie had gone to jail.

“Of course she cried! She wasn’t even drunk. You know Lou has an extraordinarily soft spot…”

“But that’s reserved for you. You’re our little angel that dances around the house, might giggle mid-heist and loves all flowers and equally because ‘roses obviously have a superiority complex and sunflowers are just awesome’”

Debbie teased Tammy with as much love as her words would allow and just as if they were teenagers again the younger one blushed and laughed timidly as she hugged Debbie’s arm tightly, not letting their fingers unlock.

“I mean, I’m aware I’m still adorable after all these years.” Tammy said applying comedic emphasis to certain words and making Debbie smile widely. “But she can be soft for you too, you know that Debs. It was love at first sight. She’s been following you like a puppy for years and you still get along flawlessly.”

“She left… No, wait, don’t say anything. I know, I know it was my fault. I just…”

At the first sight of Debbie struggling with her words, Tammy interrupted her.

“Sweetheart, it’s okay. You don’t have to keep apologizing, we’ve been over this. We’re here now. Criminals take longer to grow up, I guess. We’ll be fine, we’re not so dumb anymore.” Tammy explained affectionately.

“I know, just, come on, look at her, we don’t deserve her.” Debbie pulled Tammy’s hand and brought them to a stop to turn around and stare at their little family sitting around the fire, Lou hanging out with both kids without any trouble.

“I do…” Tammy reply made Debbie push her away teasingly but their still-interlocked hands brought them back together. “I know what you mean. She’s kind of a goddess, isn’t she?”

“A little bit chaotic though. Still, utterly enchanting.”

“It’s the accent. Still makes me shake internally.”

“That good humor of hers, the genuinely good jokes. Unlike someone I know…” Debbie said and earned Tammy’s hard glare in return.

“But she also has this… control, of her and everything around her it seems.”

“Unless she loses her temper. That’s…” Debbie couldn’t find the words but they both understood the message. They both felt goosebumps rise on their skin with the memory of Lou’s ice cold eyes and tightened jaw and the ferocity she could direct anywhere but at the two of them.

“What about those ridiculously awesome clothes that only she can pull off? And she criticizes me…”

“Well, Tammy, honey…” Debbie didn’t dare continue. “What about those awful necklaces that annoy the hell out of me but make her look like royalty?”

“Did you expect her to be good with kids? She’s surprising me lately.”

“She can be childish, but no, I don’t think I expected it. Still surprising us…” Debbie trailed off, her voice overflowing with love.

The only thing she could manage to do in rare moments like those, when her heart felt too big for her chest and a knot took place in her throat and she couldn’t attempt to use words, was turning her head to side, knowing Tammy would always be there, lean in a kiss her. Because kissing Tammy was still her favorite thing in the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so now I probably have to write about Lou x Tammy being lesbians in love and making a sweet speech about Debbie, right? But also... Halloween chapter coming!! on Halloween of course. Unless I manage to write two, a flashback and a regular chapter, both Halloween themed because why not?
> 
> Also!!! in case anyone is wondering (probably not but whatever) I'm on tumblr @afterlaughy and you can message me and talk about ot3 and be my friend lol
> 
> that's all... are notes suppossed to be this long? goodbye, I'll be back soon!


	18. Halloween Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween!
> 
> Debbie Ocean organizes a party, obviously, to pull of a small heist.
> 
> But things, obvioulsy, get out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously can't believe how invested I was in this chapter lmao
> 
> I hope everybody enjoys it!

It was the morning of the 31st of October, Debbie Ocean had her entire team present in the middle of their home. All of them were staring attentively at her, hanging on to each and every word she said. They were back to work.

“This is your last chance to ask any questions before everybody goes to their respective duties. Let’s review the plan one more time.” – Debbie was saying as she paced in front of the group. – “We’ll be all adults here, Tammy’s kids are going out trick or treating with Veronica, since someone refused to collaborate… Constance.”

“Mom, I was so not going to stay out of this. First big job since the Met!” Constance replied, holding up their new puppy for emphasis.

“Anyway, Lou’s club is doing a grand revival night for a Halloween party. But we are not going to continue to rob the young and naïve gays that are used to this place.”

“Wait, Lou, this thing was a gay night club?” Amita asked. Lou merely shrugged with a perfectly smug look on her face.

“As I was saying… thanks to Nine Ball doing what she does best, we have the attention of the right victims this time: rich people who didn’t earn their money rightfully – they have no idea how to properly steal so I’m giving them a lesson. Of course, everybody attending is waiting for the presence of the one and only, Daphne Kluger.” Debbie’s patient voice continued to explain.

“You’re welcome.” Daphne waved with a smile from her spot on a couch beside Rose. “And of course all our heavenly costumes will be provided by my love, Rose Weil.”

“Actually, I was going to say that but it’s okay.” Debbie smiled, because Daphne finished her words with a kiss to Rose’s cheek, and although the designer blushed as always, she returned the kiss with one right on Daphne’s lips, finally showing her confidence.

“Could you please just finish talking, we know what’s going on.” Lou complained from one of the chairs where she was ungracefully seated.

“Fine! Jesus, working with all of you gets harder each time. Just… a lot of rich people in one place, expensive tickets for a costume contest that’s totally arranged, most people wearing masks, you all know what to do. Let’s go!” Debbie clapped her hands and everybody started to move on to their rooms. On the way to the master bedroom, of course, Debbie crossed paths with Lou and Tammy who were heading to exact same place. “Let’s go lesbians, let’s go.”

 

There was already noise coming from outside their door, guests arriving on time and the Halloween party starting. But Tammy was still frowning at her reflection the mirror while Lou stared at her from her place resting against the wall.

“I don’t know… a witch? Do you really think it’s my style?” She said as she played with the black hat on top of her head.

“I think you’re my favorite witch ever.” Lou answered. Noticing that Tammy’s frown didn’t give up, Lou got closer and wrapped both arms around her from behind. “Don’t worry, you’ll be the greatest witch ever.”

Lou’s voice was soft and the small kiss she left on Tammy’s neck made her smile inevitably.

“Thanks.” Tammy replied, shyly, then cleared her throat. “But why do you get to be the sexiest vampire ever and I’m dressed up for a fancy funeral?”

“Because Debbie wanted to pick our costumes and…” Lou shrugged, both of them knowing they obviously allowed Debbie to choose. Besides, she wasn’t complaining, she was enjoying the vampire aesthetic.

“Ugh, I love her. It’s so annoying you know?” Tammy frowned again, although this time it was playful.

“I know, I know, I know. We all hate Debbie, and her charm, and her absurdly brilliant brain…”

“And her perfect face, and her thoughtfulness, her resilience…”

“The perfect, unique way she has to love us…”

“Yeah, stop it now, I hate her so much I’m going to cry.” Tammy complained. 

She earned a very genuine laugh from Lou, it wasn’t exactly that much of a rarity but it still took Tammy’s breath away.

“You know what? I love both of you so much.” Lou whispered, then sweetly kissed Tammy’s lips. “Let’s go, it’s party time.”

 

The group had mastered a perfect system to pull off an advanced heist while simultaneously having a great party. Constance was the star of the night, picking up each and every piece of jewelry she could get her hands on, as well as many, many wallets. To take off some of the pressure, Constance would deliver everything to the readied hands of her team that moved around her and didn’t lose sight of her. Every wallet and piece of jewelry was then taken to one of the locked rooms, where Amita and Nine Ball where hard at work. Amita was quickly putting up some cheap, easy copies of as many rings and watches as she could. So every time a guest complained, one of the other women was ready to act as if they had just picked it up from the floor, between the darkness and the drinks people ended up accepting watches when they had lost rings and the plan was successful. 

On the other hand, Nine Ball was effortlessly moving through piles of credit cards, having the time of her life and not worrying at all. She was even simultaneously controlling the music of the party. That magical room, where the heart of the heist was beating, was also the changing room. Rose was prepared with dozens of masks and twists and entirely new costumes, making sure that all the women were properly disguised throughout the night, especially Constance. Right under the spotlight, Daphne hosted several costume contests. Her charisma and her celebrity status was more than enough to keep everybody distracted so they didn’t notice that under every single mask was the classical smirk of no one other than Debbie Ocean.

That left Lou and Tammy to take special care of having Constance’s back and tending to the guests, looking over every little detail. That was how they realized when things started to go wrong. The energy of the party started to shift; people were getting nervous for some reason. They started listening to the whispers, apparently people were afraid to go in the bathroom because they had heard things, felt things, a strange presence, unwanted company, that’s what they were saying. Then, instead of things being robbed, odd objects started appearing, in people’s pockets, among the drinks or the food, there were entirely black rosaries, black roses’ petals, even knives stabbed on the decorative pumpkins. When some people started thinking about leaving the party, Lou decided to talk to Debbie. Initially, both of them were supposed to scan the party separately, but at some point, when the rumors grew, Tammy had latched onto Lou’s hand and she wasn’t letting go for any reason. 

“Debbie, we have a problem.” Lou said, reaching Debbie inside the small room headquarter for their plan.

“I think there’s a ghost!” Tammy whisper-shouted from behind Lou, still holding tightly to the other one’s hand.

“People are spooked.” Lou explained with a roll of her blue eyes.

“Nonsense. It’s the Halloween spirit, let it go. The final contest is about to begin and then everybody could run away screaming for all I care.” Debbie replied calmly as Rose helped her with final costume, a very terrifying nun with its due mask.

Maybe it was the fact that Tammy was almost shaking behind her, but Lou felt compelled to insist on the matter.

“Listen, Debbie, this seems like a big deal, like really creepy stuff is going on out there. I bet it has something to do with the person dressed up as an awfully realistic two-headed monster. He’s coming for your money.” Lou’s knowing tone with an edge of anxiety really captured Debbie’s attention, specially at the mention of losing her money.

“Two heads? That’s impossible. No one can pull that off.” Tammy exclaimed.

“What no one can do is take away my money. Ladies, everybody on their costumes, lock the room and let’s go. Constance, you stay here guarding the door.” Debbie said with finality.

Momentarily forgetting their little heist the eight women got out into the party. Debbie was still dressed as a scary nun, just missing the terrifying mask. Lou was a vampire holding hands with Tammy dressed as a witch. Daphne was dressed up as Maleficent, holding hands with Rose who skeptically accepted to dress up as a fairy godmother for her. Amita and Nine Ball didn’t put too much effort on their costumes, knowing they were going to spend most of the night working inside that room, but still Amita was a pretty good zombie and Nine Ball was a really convincing pop star. Constance was wearing her favorite costume of the night, a ghostbuster.

The group started moving around the party with more determination this time. It was starting to become a mess, people were finally drunk enough to be chaotic and terrified. The little tricks that were being pulled around the party were as scary as they were smart. The tension in the room was growing, the whispers were full-on frightened conversations, no one was getting any close to the apparently haunted bathrooms and since the pumpkins started to end up mutilated, no one was eating anything either. The last blow was when blood stains started appearing on the ground. Debbie was convinced it was fake, she knew about that, but people were starting to lose their minds, so it was time to act. 

Under Debbie’s command, Daphne hurried to host the last costume contest. She wasn’t alone, though, Rose was too scared to let go of her hand. The crowd was distracted and barely paying any attention, but still, just as Lou predicted, the finalists were Debbie as the unholy nun and a stranger dressed up as a horrible two-headed monster, very frankenstein. In a smart move, Debbie signaled Daphne to announce the stranger as the winner, unlike their initial plan. However, in the commotion of the moment, when the stranger had their hands occupied holding the plastic trophy and the bag of candy, the rest of the women got up on stage and Lou and Tammy pulled at the masks on each head.

Seven loud gasps were heard when under the masks appeared the innocent faces of Tammy’s children. The action made another part of the costume to come down, revealing the proud and only slightly embarrassed face of Veronica, Nine Ball’s little sister, who was holding both kids up with minimum effort thanks to the complex system inside the costume. No one even noticed the music had stopped until a voice was heard through the speakers. Rushing on to the stage came Constance holding a microphone and their puppy that Lou had decided needed to be dressed as a small vampire just like her.

“Happy Halloween! Ha! How’s that? Did you like it? Constance wins! I took the kids trick or treating!”

Constance shouted on the microphone and high-fived both kids and Veronica under the impressed stares of her team. Turns out that the four smallest members of the team were able to crash the party assembled by the great Debbie Ocean. As a leader, Debbie felt the urge to kick Constance off the stage. But remembering that they were now a family…

“Constance, kid, if you’re here, who’s guarding the door?” Debbie asked calmly with her practiced and improved mom voice.

“Uh, be right back.” Constance answered, looking down and hurrying down the steps, followed closely behind by a halfway dissembled monster of three kids trying to escape the wrath of the adults.

The crowd was clearly confused and not really invested in the scene they had just witnessed, some still believed the party was being haunted, in general all those strangers were moving toward the door, leaving the party and part of their valuable belongings behind. Meanwhile on the stage seven women were still speechless.

“Can’t say I’m not proud.” Lou said with a smile.

That was enough to bring them all collapsing in laughter. Tammy and Rose blushed, already knowing they would never live down the fact that they had gotten genuinely scared. From the room of the real heist, Constance started the music again and the entire group let down their defenses and enjoyed the rest of the night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?
> 
> This was twice as long as my usual chapters omg
> 
> Anyway, I just want to say that although i love writing this fic, I probably should confess that I have no plot in mind... at all. This is basically a bunch of one shots of ot3. But yeah things continue to happen for them in kind of a storyline so I guess we'll keep it a fic for as long as possible because this is really fun and I know that at least like 3 people like it hfdjkshgj let me know if you want me to include anything you have in mind!
> 
> Happy Halloween!!


	19. The Jealous Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (FLASHBACK)
> 
> Lou is still fairly new to the dynamics of the relationship between Debbie and Tammy. She's learning a little about their past and discovering that maybe she's not the one that deals worse with jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When a mysterious gorgeous woman is mentioned, just picture your favorite middle-aged actress that is not already part of this plot. She's nameless on purpose, have fun.

The second Lou enters the apartment she’s met with a delicious smell and a pair of voices she knows and loves very well.

“Tammy, baby, trust me, I know what I’m doing.”

“I know, I know, I… no, actually you don’t.”

“This needs more oil.” Debbie said with finality.

“It will look suspicious!” Tammy fought her.

“Who’s going to get suspicious over our food?!”

“Oh I thought you were talking about the heist…”

Lou couldn’t control herself any longer and she walked into the kitchen chuckling at what she had just overheard. She found Debbie and Tammy making a mess of the place, cooking God knows what and planning Devil knows what. They clearly couldn’t find a middle ground in their approach to food and crime at the moment. Just with one swift look Lou caught sight of burnt papers, more papers with food stains and Tammy blushing and Debbie frowning at the stove.

“Looks like you missed me…” Lou said with a smirk.

“Not really, you can’t cook either.” Debbie said without turning around, amusement overflowing in her voice.

“Oh my God Lou! What happened to you?!” Tammy finally looked at her and rushed to her side.

Lou finally had the attention of both women who realized with a shock that Lou looked like a chaos. Hair and clothes a mess, dirt everywhere and even a few bruises and scratches here and there. As Tammy rushed around looking for the first aid kit, Lou took deliberate steps towards Debbie and cornered her. The brunette was battling with a smile and genuine worry in her eyes.

“What happened is that the rat that you called friend sold me a shitty bike.”

“You wanted a cheap bike and accepted one that wasn’t exactly legal… kind of your fault” 

Lou groaned and moved away letting Tammy fuss over her little scratches as she explained.

“I was riding that thing for less than five minutes and it sent me flying across the street!”

“Are you sure you were being… responsible?” Tammy suggested.

“Babe I know how to ride a bike. I’ve just never had the right one!” Lou defended herself with a pout that made Debbie laugh from the other side of the kitchen from where she was observing the other pair.

“Someday you will.” Debbie softly promised as she walked beside Lou, delicately kissing the side of her head. “Now, forget dinner, go get ready, we’re going out.”

“Why?” Tammy asked.

“I don’t know, I owe both of you a grand gesture or something, let’s go. I want you to look especially pretty”

Debbie leaned in to kiss Tammy’s lips for second, losing herself in the sweetness of it, until she pulled back with a teasing frown and turned back to Lou.

“Did you grab my butt?” the Australian woman raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“Actually it was me.” Tammy said somewhat sheepishly, making Debbie’s heart skip a beat at how the younger one could be so tempting and so cute simultaneously.

Debbie started walking away to get ready but Lou’s voice followed her.

“I don’t really feel like going out, Ocean.”

“Well, that’s sad for you.” Debbie answered without looking back.

Lou attempted to frown at the retreating figure that she had grown to love but her lips betrayed her and she looked down smiling.

“I see you’re starting to realize just how irritating Debbie Ocean can be.” Tammy said with a smile.

 

The three women were walking down the street, feeling cozy in their coats and excited with the prospect of a special night. Debbie was holding on to Lou’s arms and Tammy was currently walking ahead of them, trying to make them move faster.

“Come on, hurry! I really love this restaurant! Lou, you have no idea. It’s seriously so good…”

While Tammy excitedly rambled about the food and the atmosphere of the place, Lou’s heart soared. She really was in love with that woman, and of course, with the woman that had a strong grip on her arm, Lou felt invincible. That was, until Tammy got too far ahead of them and started talking to a person in front of the restaurant, with the same excitement and even a lengthy hug. Lou raised an eyebrow and tried to get Debbie’s attention, but the other one’s eyes didn’t leave the scene in front of her.

“It is a good restaurant, very fancy. We arranged for Tammy to work here a couple of years a while ago. It provided really good cons and good food and she liked it enough.” – Debbie’s explanation was interrupted by a loud laugh coming from the younger woman in the distance. – “She loves the place. And I’m hoping a few people have been fired… But we never came just as guests and well, tonight seemed like a good idea. 

“Not anymore.” Lou groaned when the man at the door of the restaurant put his hand on Tammy’s arm, his entire demeanor told Lou everything she needed to know.

Lou started moving more aggressively to the restaurant. When she reached Tammy’s side she softly but deliberately placed her hand on the spot where Tammy’s neck meets her shoulder, it was possessive and intimate, immediately capturing the attention of the shorter woman.

“Hey.” Tammy whispered when she turned around to meet the most mesmerizing eyes that she could imagine, she was about to introduce her friend but she was interrupted.

Lou kissed her, shortly and using all her will to not go too far, but right in the face of the young man.

“You look really pretty tonight, I couldn’t help but kiss my girl.” – Lou said, in response to Tammy’s surprised face, applying ridiculous emphasis on the last two words. Then she briefly glanced at the pretty confused guy and said “Your tie is crooked.”

The guy immediately rushed to fix it, by the time he looked up Tammy was being led into the restaurant by the gorgeous woman that was flawlessly wearing a suit better than he was.

“You don’t know where you’re going.” Tammy laughed at the same time the forgotten guy protested weakly and ended up further ignored.

“I always do.”

Lou’s words drowned out the voice of the guy who wore a disappointed frown on his face. His frown deepened when another woman knocked into him and almost made him completely fall down, and then she followed Tammy as well.

 

Once they were comfortably seated on a circular booth things continued to move downhill. Apparently Tammy had made quite a few friendships in the restaurant and everybody that remembered her was way too excited about it. First appeared a young boy that blushed and stuttered as Tammy complimented him for keeping the job and a promotion and Lou stopped listening and instead purposely knocked into him as she moved to go to the bathroom that she really didn’t need. Next, they met a cute waitress that hugged Tammy as if her life depended on it – Lou threw a balled piece of paper she found in her pocket to the girl’s head. Then, Tammy decided to go to the bathroom, giving Lou the opportunity to complain to Debbie.

“’I want you to look especially pretty tonight’ good fucking job, Deborah.” Lou said, leaning back on the seat and acting overtly exhausted. “I’m doing all the hard job here throwing out these…”

“Can you calm down?” Debbie asked and took a sip of water.

“What? Aren’t you jealous? They’re all drooling after Tammy, my Tammy, our Tammy! Jesus I swear I’ll leave this place escorted by the police… ”

“I’m not the jealous type.” Debbie shrugged.

“Bullshit.” Lou laughed. “Remember the night we met? If looks could kill I wouldn’t be here.”

“I know.” Debbie answered and rolled her eyes. “But look at you, you are an Australian threat in a tailored suit. These people are harmless. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but Tammy barely pays them any mind when they start flirting.”

Lou didn’t appear too convinced but she limited to saying “Fine, but when she comes back she’ll sit between us. No more getting up for hugs.”

When Tammy arrived Lou was still wearing a childish pout but it vanished the second Tammy started talking. They were getting ready to order the food when the one and only mighty chef showed up to the table. Before taking notice of the approaching woman, Lou first watched as Debbie’s expression hardened and her face paled. Turns out that the chef of the restaurant wasn’t the classic overweight old man, instead they were met with a gorgeous woman, tall, elegant and with piercing eyes and a confident smile in her lips. Lou had been prepared to bring out the best of her repertory to fight against anyone who got too close to Tammy, but in the end she couldn’t help it, when she met a woman so beautiful even she lost the ability to form coherent thoughts. Debbie on the other hand was struggling to stay still and not pick up the knife resting on the table.

“Tammy” the woman said fondly “So nice to see you here sweetheart.”

“Hello! Um, I love how everything looks… I’ve missed it.” Tammy replied awkwardly and Lou started connecting the dots.

“Are you still…” the mysterious chef started asking.

“Still madly in love with me? Yes, yes she is. Can we have our food now, it’s taking too long and we want to go back to our home early, thanks.” Debbie interrupted, applying emphasis on all the right words.

Lou almost audibly gasped. Now she had a very clear idea of why Tammy stopped working in the restaurant.

“Deborah.” The woman addressed Debbie.

“Aspiring home-wrecker.” Debbie replied with flawless precision.

“Can we please move on?” the chef pleaded with an annoyed roll of eyes.

“Yes you should move back to your little kitchen and leave me and my beautiful girlfriend, who is mine and not yours, alone.”

Lou almost started laughing at Debbie’s words. Used by anybody else those sentences would have been ridiculous but Debbie Ocean was… Debbie Ocean. Poised and menacing, Debbie spoke each word deliberately and with deadly precision, calculated serenity a seriousness that was impossible to counter.

The stranger seemed to consider putting up a fight but studying the situation a few things were obvious. Tammy kept her head lowered the whole time, avoiding conflict and only letting small smiles at Debbie’s boldness. Secretly, her hand was playing with Lou’s multiple rings on her fingers under the table. Beside Tammy, Lou had raised her other hand and rested her head on her fist, showing up the bandaged scratches from earlier that day. It was only a fall on her bike, but the stranger was allowed to think Lou would get in a physical fight for Tammy – which she gladly would, technically. Then there was stubborn, relentless and fearless Debbie Ocean. No one stood a chance against that trio. The woman politely said goodbye to Tammy and left them alone.

In fact, they weren’t bothered again for the remainder of the night, waitresses rushed in and left barely saying a word, unless Tammy in all her sweetness started conversation. The women she loved had finally settled down and started acting decently. It was one of the most entertaining nights they had had lately and Tammy felt love overflowing her heart. Those two women of jealous tendencies and criminal lifestyle had stolen her heart and it would remain that way for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everybody liked the Halloween chapter it was one of my favorites.  
> This chapter was born as a prompt I had on tumblr. Someone wanted jealous Deb/Lou and I wrote an entire chapter on the subject.  
> So now that we've stablished that I barely have a plot and this is basically just random events in the lives of ot3... you're all invited to send me more prompts in the comments or on tumblr @afterlaughy


	20. Lesbian Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's movie night in the Ocean household! With Christmas getting closer, there's one obvious option, but it doesn't convince everybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is kind of short and uneventful but please remember that this fic is just 100% shameless fluff!  
> however... important note at the end

“Christmas is coming!”

Constance was repeatedly shouting as she skated around the living room, while holding Met Ball the dog and wearing a Christmas hat. Simultaneously, she dodged the pillows Daphne was throwing at her.

“Will you please shut up?!”

The actress was rolling her eyes and struggling at not laughing. Rose was beside her, passing her pillows if she needed them and staring adoringly at her girlfriend. Daphne had swiftly found a place in a loving family with all the siblings she never had.

Meanwhile, from the kitchen, Amita was laughing at the scene in front of her.

“I wouldn’t laugh if I was in your place, Daphne was great aim.” Tammy warned, walking up to her.

“Look at Rose. Could she look any more in love? Isn’t that adorable?”

“Ugh, yes, that’s too cute, it’s so annoying.” Tammy replied with a precious grin on her face.

“Oh as if you could judge!”

“What?!” Tammy started seriously questioning Amita’s accusation, but that one word got stretched out into a squeal of surprise when she was suddenly picked up from the floor.

“Come on, Tam-Tam, movie night.” Lou said as she quickly started attacking Tammy’s face and neck with kisses, carrying her out into the living room as the younger one laughed uncontrollably.

The place was beyond perfect for a movie night. They had the projector, all types of sofas and chairs you could want and a mountain of blankets and pillows for everybody, and specially Constance that still preferred the floor to any chair. The younger ones, Veronica and Tammy’s kids, were upstairs, doing their own movie night. Constance had joined them for a while, but after calling them sinners for choosing Frozen over The Lion King, she got sent downstairs. The kids were actually almost asleep, and Veronica was switching between babysitting them and visiting the rest of the group downstairs. All, of course, supervised by Debbie. After checking that the kids were comfortable and happy, she went down the stairs and couldn’t help herself but start shouting order from the steps – it was an habit.

“Everybody, settle down. Constance, it’s not even December yet.   
Lou, sweetheart, please put Tammy down. Rose, stop drooling at your girl, and help Amita with the snacks.” Debbie effortlessly marched through the place until she flopped down on one of the couches beside Nine Ball. “So, what are our options tonight?”

“Look, here they are but, let me warm you, most of them look boring.”

Nina Ball spoke calmly as she showed the options on the big screen, each girl speaking up in support of their movie of choice.

“Wait, hold on, this one looks familiar.” Lou said, exchanging a look with Tammy who was still sitting comfortably on her lap.

“Oh this one is a classic! Or, it will be. And it’s perfect for Christmas!” Daphne exclaimed.

Constance rolled her eyes and whispered under her breath, “Oh now she wants Christmas” she received a pillow thrown at her head.

“I’ve seen it! It’s really beautiful, girls, I genuinely recommend it.” Amita participated, placing a hand above her heart in signal of the emotions the movie had caused.

“That’s one nice fur coat, I must say.” Rose commented, fixing her glasses and leaning towards the screen.

“I don’t know, I’m not convinced…” Tammy mumbled.

Debbie looked around the group and then read attentively the description for the movie. Obviously, she’d have to be the one to make the final choice.

“I actually think it looks really good. It has everything you could possible want, lesbians, the 1950s, Christmas, a road trip… Seems like it deserved to be movie of the year. Also, I’m totally in love with two of the actresses.” Debbie said very seriously, sneaking a glance at Lou and Tammy.

These two women stared at each other with doubt in their eyes. But, as usual, once they started looking into one another’s eyes, they got the urge to kiss and forget whatever was happening around them. Just in that moment Constance interrupted.

“Guys, look, come on, just think about my suggestion. There’s this story about a group of really badass women, alright? And they look smart and shit but somehow each one gets in deadly serious problems. So they get together and they gotta run away, right? There’s these bad people going after them or something. It gets really messy and there’s all this tension and angst and drama. Oh God, there’s a love triangle, don’t get me started on that. But hopefully it’s really good.”

The younger one of the group finished talking and there was a long silence that stretched immediately after. Everybody thinking about that story and probably thinking the result to that idea couldn’t be so good, could it?

“Fine, first we watch the vintage lesbians and then we’ll see about that possibly chaotic option. Everybody happy?”

Debbie asked, but instantly she let out a small scream. Someone had jumped into the couch from the back.

“What are we watching?” Veronica asked her sister as she stole a handful of popcorn.

“Drama lesbians and then action lesbians, I think. That’s how thing works the Ocean household, I think.” Nine Ball answered her sister with a laugh.

“Veronica! And my kids?” Tammy exclaimed, sitting up from her place in Lou’s lap.

“Chill. They’re asleep, warm and cozy. Oh and I put on more popcorn, by the way.” The teenager replied.

“I think I like you on my team.” Debbie commented.

Then she got up from that couch that had gotten too crowded and found the place she was planning to take for the rest of the night anyway. She settled beside Lou, who welcomed her with a kiss on the cheek. Tammy smiled brightly at her and further cuddled into the blonde woman’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope everybody liked it! and i hope everybody is watching Carol
> 
> ok so a few (more than one) of you readers to who i owe my life, pointed out they wanted some drama/angst. and at first i thought yes! that'd be nice! but this fic has always been about just ot3 fluff and I kind of don't want to add angst?? however!! i thought what about another fanfic???? I have this idea... so it's literally in this chapter, it's the movie Constance wanted to watch lol so if you'd want to read that with the O8 ladies, let me know and it's coming your way!


	21. Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas in the Ocean household! Eight ladies celebrate the end of a ridiculously successful year and some of it feels like the miraculous culmination of decades of love. It feels nothing short of perfect, but maybe that's what they deserved all this time.

Tammy was sleeping peacefully, lost in sweet dreams and quietness beyond this world. Tragically, she was rudely interrupted by an object falling onto her. Her mind tried impossibly hard to ignore the disruption, but another object made its way right to her face. A mother of two, she wasn’t about to react angrily, instead she slowly opened one of her eyes, immediately smiling when she noticed the source of her problem was no one other than Debbie Ocean.

“Good morning,” Debbie said, a soft smile on her face.

She was staring lovingly at Tammy from her spot leaning against the wall. Tammy’s eyes silently moved up and down’s Debbie’s silhouette, she felt warmth immediately fill her up, then something else sparked in her heart when she saw what Debbie was holding in one hand – mistletoe. Tammy leaned up on one arm and looked at the bed, realizing Debbie had been throwing mistletoe at her to wake her up.

Tammy suppressed her urge to be annoyed and roll her eyes at her girlfriend, deciding for her first impulse to excitedly exclaim, “Mistletoe!”

“You are adorable,” Debbie whispered with a small laugh as she found a place to sit beside Tammy. “Ready for Christmas tomorrow?”

“I can’t wait!” Tammy said, as she leaned in to kiss Debbie. “Where’s Lou?”

“Out,” was all Debbie said as she moved to continue the kiss.

 

When Debbie and Tammy finally made their way out of the room, they found Lou coming up the stairs. The blonde woman was wearing the ugly Christmas sweater that Tammy’s kids had chosen for her, even if she insisted on wearing a leather jacket on top. She looked great, the other two women agreed. But Lou reached the top of the stairs with a suspicious look on her face.

“Did you two just had sex without me?” She asked.

Tammy quickly moved towards her to kiss her cheek, whisper “Hello,” and run down the stairs.

“Your breakfast and kids are downstairs, by the way. You’re welcome!” Lou shouted after her.

Lou turned towards Debbie upon hearing her laugh. God, she so wanted to act upset, to roll her eyes even if just to annoy Debbie. But she couldn’t help it, she was just so happy, life was so good, Debbie had never have the tendency to laugh as often as she did lately, it made Lou’s smile impossible to hide.

“Don’t worry,” Debbie said smiling as she walked towards Lou. “I still have a surprise for you.”

Debbie’s words, coupled with the kiss she left on Lou’s neck, raised goosebumps on her skin, suddenly her jacket and sweater were just too much.

“Where are you going?” Lou ending up asking once she realized Debbie had started walking down the stairs.

“For my breakfast and kids,” she replied with a wide smile.

 

Christmas Eve couldn’t have possibly been any better. Debbie, Lou and Tammy went out to take a walk with the kids and Met Ball, the cute dog that was growing faster than expected. Tammy was content with standing back and watching with adoration as the two loves of her life interacted with, well, the other two loves of her life. Lou was great with children, if only a little messy. She was disaster trying to put on their hats or zip their sweaters. On the other hand, Debbie was strangely nervous but sweetly overprotective of the kids.

Little Derek was content with Lou’s best attempts. Keri, being a little more mischievous, preferred to stay beside Debbie, if only to make fun of the oblivious older woman.

“Debbie, I race you to that lamppost.” Keri said, extending her hand and closing one eye to point at the goal in the distance.

“I… don’t know…”

“Yes!! You go with Lou and I will go with Debbie!” Derek exclaimed.

Immediately, both kids then basically started climbing up the bodies of both women. Apparently, a race in the cold didn’t mean they’d be the ones running. Tammy was barely containing her laugh behind them, getting her phone ready to take as many pictures and videos knowing both women wouldn’t be able to say no. Lou was already smirking, Derek comfortably on her back with his arms around her neck.

“Are you scared?” She smugly asked.

“I’m old!” Debbie whispered.

“Let’s go, Deborah!” Keri laughed.

That was enough to make Tammy start laughing uncontrollably.

 

If Christmas was a day to spend with family, then obviously Debbie, Lou and Tammy were expecting five other women to join them. Constance never stopped calling them “moms”, so she had to be there. Nine Ball was secretly overjoyed to be joining them, finally able to give her little sister, Veronica, a great Christmas with a big family. Amita had her family, sure, but since she gained her independence, she was convinced of who were the people that loved her the most, who she’d enjoy the most with. Then, for Daphne and Rose, after travelling together so often, settling down for a few days in company of their friends was just the perfect way to end the year.

“It was awful!” Constance complained, while the full group enjoyed the Christmas Eve dinner.

“Don’t be a child,” Daphne rolled her eyes. “As if you haven’t seen two people kiss.”

The group laughed, listening how Constance had to wait in the cold longer than necessary because Daphne and Rose were blocking the front door, sharing a kiss under the mistletoe.

The dinner continued with more jokes and warm conversation. They would always remember how Rose, the older of the group, was forced to do the toast and stutter her whole way to it.

“Right. So, Christmas. We’re here together, because it’s Christmas!” She said excitedly and looked at Daphne for support that was gladly given by her girlfriend. “Right. And, in Christmas, you share with your family. And we’re family, right? I mean, of course, of course we are… right?”

The group tried to keep their laughs at bay, showing their support for Rose, who miraculously continued, after taking a deep breath, and succeeded on touching everyone’s heart.

“Most of us met this year, it’s crazy that we’re family now… I was broke, desperate and crazy at the beginning of this year…”

“Now you’re just crazy,” Nine Ball whispered.

“Now I have the love of my life here next to me!” Rose was positively beaming. “It’s so beautiful that we’re all surrounded by so much love. And crime, I guess… Debbie, thank you so much for taking us into your team, welcoming us into your family, you’ll always have us on your side.”

Debbie almost couldn’t believe it. The cheers around her brought a knot in her throat, but still she was forced to find the strength to share a few words.

“Thank you, Rose. I’m eternally grateful to have all of you in my life. My hope is that nobody here ever feels alone, because you will never be. I also hope no one here ever goes to jail, I won’t let it happen,” that made a few laughs sparks around the table. “Seriously, though, I spent five years in jail, the loneliest time in my life. Even worse, my constant company was my own regrets, losing the two most wonderful women in the world… In the middle of that loneliness, I crafted a plan. Truthfully, it was built on ambition and maybe a hint of revenge. Don’t get me wrong, I love that we’re all millionaires. But my greatest accomplishment is right here. All of you together.”

Tears were shed, hugs and kissed were exchanged, the evening continued better and better each passing minute Particularly, the group had a lot of fun after Amita got a little too drunk and started calling everyone she had met on Tinder to the amusement of her friends. Just as the time when in the middle of the dinner Veronica asked Nine Ball what she’d do if she ever came out as a lesbian. Nine Ball lightly choked on her drink, but assured her it would be no problem, considering they were having dinner at “lesbian camp” which she called Lou’s place.

With everyone happy and Amita barely able to stay awake, the group decided to settle down for the night and wait eagerly for Christmas morning. Lou pouted when Debbie denied sex to be her Christmas surprise, but she couldn’t really find a reason to complain when Tammy, just a little drunk, cuddled with her with all the love in her heart.

 

Christmas morning was nothing short of perfect. The day tends to be magical in general but having two little kids running around the place waking everyone up and jumping down the stairs to get to their mountain of gifts, that made everything significantly better. Keri and Derek could consider themselves among the luckiest kids that Christmas, considering they had a big, loving family, that just so happened to be composed of millionaire women that loved them to death.

During the exchanging of gifts, some whispers started moving around the group, they were never good at keeping secrets. 

“Damn, now I will have to wait until New Years if I want to make an impression,” Daphne whispered to Nine Ball, who could barely contain her laughter.

The kids were enjoying their gifts, Met Ball was playing with more toys than he knew what do to with, all the women were entertained in one way or another, but Debbie was visibly nervous. She received an encouraging look from Amita, and realized the moment had really arrived. Debbie took a deep breath and looked at the women she had on her sides. To her right was Tammy, wearing an awful Christmas sweater and leaning down to play with her kids. To her left was Lou, sitting ungracefully on the couch but looking good as ever sipping from a glass of wine.

“Um, excuse me, I…” Debbie cleared her throat and got up, “I have another gift to give, actually two gifts.”

The group fell silent and looked at her expectantly. Lou and Tammy almost got worried, noticing it was the strangest thing to see Debbie Ocean nervous as she was. But they didn’t have time to overthink it. Fearing she would back down from her plan, Debbie acted fast – she got down on one knee.

She pulled two small boxes and with them she looked up at Lou and Tammy, who still seemed impossibly confused. Debbie opened the lid of the first box and stared at Tammy.

“Tammy, you are my wife,” she laughed nervously. “You’ve always been my best friend, undoubtedly and unquestionably. You defy me, you make me better than I am, you’re the best I’ve ever had. I’ve made countless mistakes and I don’t know how I’ve deserved your forgiveness, but I’m not taking it for granted, I’m not taking you or any minute with you for granted. I want to make you happy, I want to give you the world and make all your dreams come true. The one thing I have never regretted is marrying you. I married you, long ago, in a spur of the moment situation. But even then, I knew I wasn’t making a mistake. All that I want, for the rest of my life, is to share it with you, your kids, and maybe another special person more… Tammy, I love you so much, would do me the honor of allowing me to finally call you my wife?”

Tammy, with all her tears and her uncontrollable smile fell onto Debbie’s arms. They lost their balance in the embrace but the answer was clear.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes. Debbie, the answer is always yes, forever yes.”

While they fixed themselves, kissed and the beautiful ring made its way onto Tammy’s finger, Lou was getting impatient. She was bouncing her leg nervously, she was playing with her hands, willing them not to shake. Most of all, she was trying her hardest to stop herself from crying. Too many emotions were bubbling inside her heart, she couldn’t begin to describe, even name them.

“Lou,” Debbie said softly. “Lou,” she repeated more intently to catch her lover’s attention.

“Yes?” Lou asked. “I mean, yes? But, like, yes... just… uh…” she mumbled and finally settled on a hand gesture to ask Debbie to say what she had to say.

From her spot on the floor, Debbie laughed nervously and joyfully, she had to fix her stance, stand on the other knee for one was starting to ache. Lou couldn’t believe what she was seeing. The great Debbie Ocean was standing on one knee in front of her, beside Debbie, Tammy was kneeling as well, staring at her with an incomprehensible amount of love in those sweet brown eyes. Christmas lights and their greatest friends were around them, setting the perfect scene.

“Lou, my Lou, what can I even say to you? You my soulmate, you that complete me, you that love and understand me perfectly… You know how difficult this must be for me, it’s not my style is it? But I had to let you know, you really have to know what you mean to me.”

As strange as it was too see Debbie so emotional, it was almost stranger to see Lou suppress a sob to escape her mouth. She usually looked so ethereal, so untouchable, that a display of raw emotion like that was something otherworldly. Tammy thought she looked like a goddess realizing she was human after all.

“One look and I was yours, Lou, forever. You’ve had me on the palm of your hand ever since we met. We’ve had adventures, we’ve been in trouble, God, we’ve caused so much trouble. I would do it all again, I want to do it all for the rest of my life as long I have you with me. Actually, I’d do anything as long as I have you with me. You make me feel invincible. I couldn’t have imagined someone better, more perfect than you, I can’t imagine some more perfect for me. I just want to make you happy for the rest of your life and more, if possible. I just want, every day, to show you how much I love you, how much you mean to me, how wonderful you are, Lou, I don’t have words to describe you… I love you so much. I know there are details, technicalities I can’t fix. But regardless, I’m yours forever and I want you to be mine. Lou. Here’s your diamond, baby. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?”

The three women exchanged matching looks of happiness, eyes filled with joyful tears, smiles bright and honest.

“Yes, Debbie, of course I’ll be your wife.”

Lou flew down from the couch right onto Debbie’s arms.

The loud cheers of the group filled the place with more warmth than that house ever knew. It was the perfect Christmas, one they would always remember. The kids weren’t entirely sure what had just happened and what it would mean, but they were sure it was beautiful. Constance and Amita were holding each other and crying harder than they had planned to. Nine Ball had an arm around her sister, feeling her heart expand with the knowledge they had a home, Veronica was proudly filming the moment. Daphne and Rose were happily staring with tears in their eyes at the scene in front of them, engagement rings hidden in their pockets would have to wait until New Years.

With the three of them sill sitting on the floor, Debbie took Lou and Tammy’s hands. She stared at the rings on their fingers, the diamonds shining with the single greatest, most beautiful promise ever. The three of them exchanged tender looks and smiles and finally, Debbie whispered lovingly, “My girls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!  
> omg i was going to wait until actual Christmas to post this but... why?  
> I hope everyone loves this! Ladies,,, this is the final chapter.  
> You can convince me to write an epilogue, but this is it. We made it. A full fic.  
> I thought it would be just messy fluffly content for OT3 but I realized that we actually achived some important things? Like, there was a little bit of a plot somewhere under all the fluff, right?  
> Well, I just had so much fun writing this, it was my first fanfic ever ever. And I hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> If you guys want more OT3 content I'm working on a new fic called Switchblade and god is it angsty  
> If you've seen the haunting of hill house and love theo crain as much as i do, I've posted a one shot called Special and will post a Christmas one too soon. and hopefully more.  
> Again, you can find me on tumblr @afterlaughy and we talk about ot3 all you want
> 
>  
> 
> One last thing: I love Tammy so much.


End file.
